


It Doesn't Work in the Movies

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: “My mum sort of thinks that I’m engaged to be married.” Gavin admits, sheepishly.  To avoid returning to the United Kingdom, because of some intense family drama, Gavin tells his family that he's preoccupied with his 'recent engagement'.But, when Gavin's mother plans to visit the 'happy couple' -- Gavin panics, and Michael can't stand another second of Gavin pacing and whining about it.So, what does Michael do, even though he knows it's entirely stupid and most likely won't work? He assumes the role of Gavin's fiancé.What are friends for, right?





	1. Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> Okay, so I decided to give the 'fake engagement/marriage' trope a try because it's literally one of the most common/popular tropes and it's always so fun to read. The tension, and embarrassment, the realizing they've been perfect for each other the whole time. It's so great. 
> 
> I WILL UPDATE THIS ONE ON-OR-BEFORE MONDAY, I LOVE YOU!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"

“Three days,” Gavin paced one side of the Achievement Hunter office. “Three _bloody_ days.”

Michael leaned back in his chair to glare at Geoff, who was sitting on the white sofa reading. “Geoff, he’s doing it again.” He says dryly. “You said he’d stop doing it.”

“Huh?” Geoff replied absently, not looking away from his page.

“You said Gavin would stop pacing,” Michael repeats. “But, he’s doing it again.”

Geoff turned the page, still not looking up. “Gavin, butt in the seat. Now.”

“My mother is going to be here in three days!” Gavin shouts. “I can’t effin’ believe it!”

Michael groans. “ _My_ mother visited Texas, and did I fill my pants with feces about it? No.”

Ryan pops up from his desk so he can see Michael. “You don’t know, do you?”

Geoff finally looks from his book, with a giant smirk. “No way, Michael _has_ to know.”

“Know what?” Michael swivels in his office chair and looks from Ryan to Geoff, and then back again. “What the hell don’t I know?”

“He doesn’t fucking know!” Geoff exclaims, and he and Ryan begin laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Gavin says shrilly. “If she finds out the truth, I’m screwed!”

Geoff puts his bookmark in the book and sets it aside. “You may as well tell her before she flies out here.” He shrugs at Gavin. “You’re not getting out of this one, kid.”

“Someone explain!” Michael frowns.

Geoff watches as Gavin turns to Michael, Ryan folds his arms -- smirking.

“My mum sort of thinks that I’m engaged to be married.” Gavin admits, sheepishly. He watches Michael burst into laughter. Michael’s laughter dies down when he realizes that no one else is laughing.

“Wait, what the fuck? You’re serious?” Michael blinks. “Why the hell would she think that?”

Gavin finally stops pacing in favor of taking a seat at his desk. “Because, there’s been a lot going on in the past year. A lot of family drama, so I’ve been staying out of it, and staying here.”

Michael waits for Gavin to continue explaining, but he doesn’t. “Wait a god damn minute, that doesn’t -- okay. Family drama, so what? That doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that your mother thinks you're getting married!”

“I told her that I didn’t want to come home, on several occasions.” Gavin turns a bit rouge. “So, after a while, she’s like -- assuming stuff behind my back. I get a call from my sister, yeah?” He rolls his eyes. “And, she’s all like ‘mum says you are seeing someone’ and I’m thinking ‘whaaaaat??’ Because I never implied anything like that.”

“And, you didn’t think to correct your mother on the matter??” Michael asks, bewildered.

“God no, not if it was getting me out of the family drama.”

“But!!” Michael throws his hands up. “You’re a complete fucking idiot!”

“I know!” Gavin agrees, because _damn_ , it’s true. “So, my mother’s believed for about six months or so that I’ve been engaged. She keeps saying ‘you don’t know what a relief it is that while we’re all here moping about -- my little boy is in love!’ And she’s sooo bloody happy about it, Michael!”

The redhead sighs, he’s starting to understand Gavin's situation better.

“I was hoping,” Gavin continues. “That, she wouldn’t be visiting anytime soon -- you know, until everything back in England calmed down. And, after that, I could just tell her the engagement didn’t work out and we could all get over it.”

“But…?” Michael urges.

“Well, you know the rest.” Gavin waves a hand. “She’ll be here in three days.”

“Can’t you just…? Tell her it’s not a good time to visit?” Michael suggests.

“His mom is strict as hell.” Geoff cuts in. “Once her mind is made up, she sticks to it.”

Michael’s brow knits. “That’s bullshit. She can’t just come barging in.”

“She can.” Gavin says at the same time that Geoff says “She will.”

“Geeze…” Michael says pulling the beanie from off his head and running his fingers through his mussed curls. “So, what are you gonna do?”

“Get engaged before his mother gets here.” Ryan says sarcastically.

Geoff’s eyes light up. “Idea!”

Michael snorts. “Geoff’s gonna propose to you.”

Everyone begins laughing, but then Geoff starts waving his hands.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Geoff says. “Hear me out.”

“Alright.” Michael arches a brow. Geoff’s ideas are usually either really awful, or really good.

“How long is your mother gonna visit for, again?” Geoff asks Gavin.

“Like, a week.” The Brit responds  curiously. “Why?”

“Just pretend you’re engaged for the week.” Geoff suggests. “It’s just a week.”

“That’s _great_ , Geoff!” Gavin says with faux excitement. “I’ll just pretend I’m engaged, with an invisible person!”

“Say that they’re on vacation or something!” Geoff counters. “Or, away for work!”

“But, my place looks like I live alone.” Gavin shakes his head. “Like...it’s literally a bloody bachelor’s pad.”

“So? Tell her you’re into dudes and that’s why it’s all dude stuff.” Geoff raises and lowers his shoulders. “I’d believe it.”

Gavin sighs. “It’s not that…”

“Then, what is it?” Geoff’s brow furrows. “I thought it was a good idea.”

“My house literally looks like I live alone.” Gavin says. “My mother will suspect something is up when she sees one toothbrush in the thing, No one else’s shoes on the shoe thing. No one else’s anything.”

“Is your mom that fucking picky and nosey?” Michael scoffs. “Tell her to chill out.”

“It’s not that easy, Michael!” Gavin spits back.

“Fine,” Michael shakes his head. “But, don’t pull any fucking stupid stunts. Tell her the truth, and work on rebuilding the trust.” He pauses. “Hasn’t she asked the person’s name?”

“I keep telling her that it’s a secret,” Gavin sighs. “And, she keeps giggling and making fun of me for being so secretive. Honestly, though...I’ve always been secretive with her about my relationships because she tends to over-involve herself in her kids’ lives.”

“Oh…” Michael’s eyebrows come together. _What a weird family…_ ”Well, anyway…tell her the truth.”

“I just _can’t_ , Michael.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Michael turns back to face his monitor. “Good fucking luck.”

Gavin’s expression saddens a bit. Not because of Michael, but because he’s really screwed up this time...he can’t get out of this.

The office is quiet for the next while, maybe an hour. Before, Geoff speaks up.

“Hey, so if you had another person living with you…” Geoff says. “Do you think your mom would buy it? That you’re engaged.”

“Who am I gonna find to live with me?” Gavin asks.

“Just, yes or no?”

“Ummm...sure, I guess…?”

“Then,” Geoff continues. “Have someone move in for a week.” He says. “Put up pictures of the two of you up. Make sure she sees the tooth brushes, and the shoes or whatever.”

“Geoff,” Gavin groans. “You keep forgetting that I don’t actually have anyone!”

“But-”

“What am I supposed to do?” Gavin hisses. “Make a Craigslist advert?”

“Well, you could....” Ryan says from the other side of the room.

“Shut _up_ , Ryan.” Gavin growls out.

“Geeze…” Jeremy says from his desk. “Chill, Gavin.” He wasn’t there earlier, to hear the initial conversation that was had. But, he keeps hearing Geoff put out an idea, and have Gavin shit on it. “Why not just have one of your friends do it?”

“Are _you_ offering, Jeremy?” Jack snickers from behind his own monitor.

“What? God, no.” Jeremy laughs. “And, I don’t think she’d believe I was Gavin’s type, anyway.”

“Dude,” Geoff giggles. “I bet Gavin would bang you.”

Everyone laughs -- besides Gavin.

“Guys, it’s not funny.” Gavin sighs. “I’m absolutely buggered this time. I might as well go home now. I’m too distracted to work; I’ve just been staring at my screen for an hour-”

“I’ll do it.”

The office gets quiet after Michael says that. No one says a word, or even moves.

“Would you actually?” Geoff stands up so he could see Michael properly. “That honestly makes the most sense!”

“How does that make any sense at all??” Gavin stands up, too.

“You and Michael have tons of photos together to put up in your house.” Jack says.

“And, you two know each other well.” Jeremy adds. “Plus, you fight like a married couple.”

“But-” Gavin starts to protest, but Ryan pops up from his desk like a Jack-in-the-Box.

“Excellent!” Ryan grins wildly. “This will be like a social experiment.”

“Of course,” Jack chuckles. “Ryan has to get creepy about it.”

Gavin ignores everyone else’s laughter. “Michael, what made you agree? Why are you doing this?”

“I just want you to shut up about it.” Michael is being mostly honest. There was just...something else that made him agree to help. Maybe it was just because Gavin really was his best friend...and seeing Gavin out on a limb and scared of what would come in those three days…made Michael want to help.

“Really?”

“God, you’re gonna make me say it?” Michael was unaware that everyone was listening again. “You’re my best friend, stupid.”

“Michael…!” Gavin cooed first, before the others joined in with “ _Micool_!”

“Shut up.” Michael felt his face redden a bit. “Just shut your fucking mouths.”

“Thank you, boi!”

“Whatever. I said, shut up.” Michael sighs. “This is gonna be a bunch of shit. I already know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the chapter count says one of five -- that might change, depending on how I want to split up the chapters. It might go from five to three or four -- or even six. So, bear with me, lol. Thanks again, guys <3


	2. We're Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin was in bed when the door to his room opened. He didn’t say anything at first, but then he felt the mattress dip beside him.
> 
> “If you’re trying to seduce me,” Gavin deadpans. “I’m not in the mood.”
> 
> “Shut up.” Michael gets under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!! 
> 
> I'm so pumped for chapter three. All of the embarrassment and tension!!! Guys!! 
> 
> The Bois are literally fools!! They didn't even try come up with a story of how they got together! What are they going to tell Gavin's mother?? And Gavin's mother is gonna inspect the house!! 
> 
> And there is something I wanna say so badly about chapter three but I won't spoil!
> 
> Okay, talk to you soon.
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"

A bunch of shit, indeed.

The first bunch of shit was moving some of Michael’s things into Gavin’s house, the day after Michael agreed to this whole thing.

Moving the items in would’ve gone over more smoothly if Gavin hadn’t been so particular about where things went.

Of course, this started an argument and Michael just dropped everything on the floor of the foyer and flipped Gavin off as he backed out of the driveway in his car.

Two days left until Gavin’s mother arrived, and Michael’s things were moved in.

Well, not all of the things from his apartment obviously. Just the vitals, and a few extra things that would make it seem more like Michael was living there. Like, his Darth Vader coffee mug, a bunch of his clothes put into Gavin’s drawers and closet.

“This is unnecessary.” Michael complained. “She’s not gonna look in the closet, Gavin.”

“She’s nosy, Michael! We have to be careful.”

Because all of his important shit was at Gavin’s place, Michael stayed the night.

They rode to work together in Michael’s car, and got endless teasing from the AH office when they strolled into work together.

“Did you guys bang yet?” Burnie asks from the sofa.

“Burnie, what are you doing here?” Gavin asks, plunking himself down into his chair.

“We sent out a company email about your situation.” Burnie announces proudly.

“What?!” Gavin and Michael gasp.

“You’re bringing your mother into the office,” Burnie shrugs. “We made it sound like we’re doing an office-wide skit. So, if anyone sees you with your mom and she says anything to them, they’ll know how to respond properly if she’s like ‘oh ya know, just visiting my son and his life-bae, Michael’.”

“Life-Bae??” Gavin repeats.

“I mean, that’s a good idea...but _fuck_ , Burns.” Michael rubs his hands over his face. “I just want this week to be over.”

“We have two more days before she arrives, boi.” Gavin tries to sound comforting, but he’s stressing out about it, too.

_____________________________

Back at Gavin’s place that night, they move around each other carefully in the kitchen.

“We’re cooking two different things.” Gavin says from the counter where he’s dicing tomatoes.

“So?” Michael licks sauce off his finger from his pasta. Gavin is making taco-salad, Michael is making noodles.

“Married people eat the same thing, don’t they?”

“Not all couples, I bet.”

“This is stupid, Michael.” Gavin sighs defeatedly. “This doesn’t even work well in the movies.”

“Oh, you mean this fake engagement thing? You’re just now realizing that?” Michael responds drly.

“I can’t believe you’re actually trying to help me with this dumb plan.” Gavin snickers. “You’re _actually_ my best friend. Only my best friend would do something so dumb for me.”

“Obviously.” Michael looks up from the pan and smirks. “Idiot.”

Gavin smiles back and goes back to cutting up his tomatoes. “Are you gonna call me ‘babe’ or ‘love’ or something in front of my mum?”

Michael laughs. “I guess I have to. I dunno.”

“I’m gonna call you…” Gavin studies Michael thoughtfully. “Sweetheart.”

 “Ew, don’t.” Michael pulls a face.

 “You don’t like it??”

 “No, it’s lame.”

Gavin pouts. “I think it’s very endearing…”

“Yeah,” Michael snorts. “Okay.”

Gavin slides his diced tomatoes into his bowl. “Say something nice to me.”

Michael adds in garlic powder to his sauce. “Why?”

“I want to see how romantic you can be.”

“Umm…” Michael looks up again. “Are we really going to be romantic in front of your mother?”

“We’re gonna have to sit all cuddled up on the sofa, hold hands, and...call each other cute nicknames.”

“Are...we going to kiss?” Michael is averting his eyes now.

Gavin knew the question was coming eventually. “No, I wouldn’t make you do that.” He says casually. “We’re not going to take this too far.”

“I think we’ve taken it pretty far already.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lying this much to your mother.” Michael turns the heat down under the pot and lids it. “Prancing around in front of her to pretend we’re engaged. This lie is going to go on longer than just the week.”

“No it isn’t.” Gavin shakes his head.

“It is.” Michael looks at his again. “She’s going to mention your failed engagement again later down the line. And, she’ll ask you ‘How are you and Michael doing after the...you know?’” He says. “And, she’ll be amazed that we can still work together and be best buds even though our almost marriage failed.”

Gavin is losing his appetite for his dinner more and more as Michael goes on. “It’s not ideal, I know.” He agrees. “But, she’s lied to me for years, too. “She’s sort of earned this.”

“Ouch,” Michael winces at the ice in Gavin's tone. “What’d she lie about?”

Gavin doesn’t answer right away. “Do you ever wonder why I don’t want to go home?”

Michael thinks about it for a moment. “Well, yeah...sure.”

“...She’s done bad things too, Michael.”

~*~

They eat their separate dinners in the living room while they watch TV together. Michael doesn’t complain when Gavin’s fork reaches over and spears a few pieces of pasta from Michael’s plate every so often They used to do this when they were just friends -- well, they are still just friends.

“We don’t have rings.” Michael says when the commercial comes on.

“Huh?”

“Do we need rings?”

“Christ, I don’t know.” Gavin turns his head to look at Michael. “I didn’t actually plan any of this, you know.” He brings his fork over to Michael’s plate again.

“So...that’s a ‘no’, then?”

“It’s a ‘we do not have any damn rings, so oh well’.”

“We’re stupid.”

“Yeah.”

~*~

Gavin was in bed when the door to his room opened. He didn’t say anything at first, but then he felt the mattress dip beside him.

“If you’re trying to seduce me,” Gavin deadpans. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Shut up.” Michael gets under the covers.

“Oh my god, what are you _actually_ doing?” Gavin asks. “What if I was naked?”

“You don’t sleep naked because you’re worried about your butt.” Michael responds. “You said so in a podcast or some shit, remember?”

“It was a Let’s Play, I think.” Gavin is fixing to elaborate further on the matter, but- “Really, why are you in my bed?”

“What if your mom is sleeping in the guest room,” Michael says. “And I, out of habit, walk in there one night.”

“Just say you were groggy and made a mistake.” Gavin is beginning to sound groggy himself. “You can get out of my bed now.”

“No.”

“Michael…!”

“Your bed is more comfortable anyway.” Michael fluffs the pillow under his head a bit. “Just go to sleep, don’t worry. I’m not gonna spoon you, or diddle your butt.”

Gavin sighs, too tired to complain anymore.

Though, he has more than enough energy to try and smother Michael when he farts in Gavin’s bed.

_____________________________

One day until Gavin’s mother arrives.

The office is buzzing with congratulatory messages of Gavin and Michael’s engagement. Gavin just looks exhausted.

“You guys know that we’re not actually getting married…” Gavin slumps over onto his desk. “One week and things can go back to normal.”

“It’s fun to pretend, though.” Geoff says. “I partially raised your ass, let me be excited about your fake engagement.”

“Is Michael all moved in?” Jeremy asks.

“Mhm,” Gavin nods. “And, it’s a little bit awful.”

Michael begins giggling. “That’s not what you said last night.”

The office breaks out into “oooooh!” and Gavin is giving Michael a death glare.    

After Michael shuts everyone up, Jack speaks. “Do you guys think you’re ready for the real deal?”

Michael glances at Gavin. “You mean for dealing with his mom? No, not at all.”

“Three days seemed like a lot of time for most things,” Gavin begins. “But honestly, it’s not enough time to suddenly be in a relationship with your best friend. Or at least, pretend to be.”

“I’ve been to Gav’s place a thousand times it feels like, but I have no clue where anything is at all. Like spare clean towels, or cooking supplies.” Michael adds.

“And, I’m pretty sure I’d draw my hand away on instinct if Michael took mine.” Gavin says and everyone just looks at him.

“Is this cute or weird? I can’t tell anymore.” Ryan frowns.

“Both.” Jack confirms.

“First Gavin moves out of my place,” Geoff pretends to be close to tears. “And _now_ , he’s getting married!”

~*~

It’s actually a good thing that Michael didn’t stay in the guest room the previous night, it left less for them to reorganize in there to get the room ready for Gavin’s mother. And, it wasn’t until the room was completely set up for her, that Michael realized that he didn’t know anything about Gavin’s mother. Not really.

“So,” Michael says from the doorway of the room. “Is your mother just a control freak? Or is there a reason behind her madness?”

Gavin turns the light out in the room, and he and Michael exit it. “She isn’t a control freak.” He shrugs. “The thing is, that she wants everything to be _good_.”

“Explain?”

“She wants all of us to be happy,” Gavin says. “My mother just wants us to be happy, successful, yadda-yadda. But, things aren’t going so well for all of us...I mean, I am fine, but the others...not so much. So, my mum is short-circuiting a bit and being a bit _over the top_.” He sighs. “For some people in my family, things aren’t great. So, my mother is using _my_ success and happiness as a crutch. If I wasn’t happy, she’d feel like she has nothing, that she’s lost it all and we’re all doomed.”

“And, that’s...why you’re really trying to give her what she wants.”

“Yeah.”

Michael thinks about it for a second. “You’re a good kid, Gav.” He says. “She’s lucky.”

~*~

Gavin doesn’t question it when Michael gets into his bed that night, because this is where Michael will be sleeping for the next week. But, he can tell by the way Michael ominously looks up at the ceiling without hardly blinking, that something is on his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Gavin asks.

“Gavin, the _fake relationship_ thing never works.” Michael says. “Everyone always end up getting hurt or falling in love.”

“Which?”

Michael wrinkles his nose in confusion and turns his head to look at Gavin in the quiet darkness. “What?”

“Which outcome are you afraid of?” Gavin asks. “Getting hurt or falling in love?”

Michael doesn't answer.

“Are you afraid of falling in love with me?” Gavin rolls onto his side, and this makes Michael suddenly very aware of how close they are next to each other.

He isn’t afraid of falling in love with Gavin, right? “Shut up, stupid.” Michael says, and focuses on the ceiling again. Then, attempting to make himself sound sleepy, he puts on a groggy voice. “I’m afraid of the outcome where your mother and family stop trusting you for lying to them, and then maybe I’m also afraid of the possibility that our friendship might get weird after all of this.”

Gavin looks at Michael’s face, it seems more angular from this perspective. “I’d honestly be a bit relieved if my family stopped talking to me.” He looks away when Michael’s head turns toward him again.

“You don’t mean that, you love them.”

“I’m so _tired_ of all the bullshit, Michael.”

“What bullshit?” Michael is beginning to sound a bit irritated. “What about your family drama could be _so bad_ that it’s worth doing all of _this_ -” He motions to the two of them. “Just to stay out of it?”

Gavin is silent.

“Really?” Michael snorts annoyedly, and he regrets it the second it makes Gavin flench. But, he can’t stop it now that he’s started. “I’m literally going out of my way to help you, and I don’t even know why.”

At that, Gavin flips onto his other side forcefully. He punches his pillow fluffed and pulls the blanket up higher. “You’re doing it because you volunteered.” He says. “And, because you’re my best friend. You arse.”

Michael props himself up on his elbows. “I’m sorry.”

“Go to sleep.”

“...Okay.”

~*~

Michael can’t remember why he got so annoyed last night. When he wakes up the next morning in Gavin’s bed, he wakes up guilty, as if he’d been thinking about it all night instead of sleeping. Which, if he’s honest, he slept pretty great last night. He feels rested, and he wishes he didn’t feel guilty so he could enjoy the rested feeling unabashedly.

Gavin was still sleeping when Michael sat up, he did stir a bit when Michael yawned loudly. He was still on his side, facing away from Michael.

Out of habit, Michael had woken up around the time they’d start getting ready for work. But, they didn’t have to get up right now, because they had another couple of hours before Gavin’s mother arrived at the airport and they’d leave to pick her up.

Maybe it was because he didn't have anything to do, or because he still felt like he was in somebody else's home -- and probably shouldn't go wandering all over the house while the host was asleep...but Michael stayed in Gavin's bed for a while.

At first, Michael was just sitting with his back pressed against the headboard and watching the sun rays get brighter through the blinds and curtains.

But then, he layed back down under the sheets and unplugged his cell phone. This is what he'd do back at his own place, anyway -- spend his morning scrolling.

He scrolled through Twitter first, then Facebook. Next was emails, and texts. Then news headlines.

After a while, he took a potty break. Then, back in bed.

As he climbed back in bed, he felt Gavin's bare legs move against his own as Gavin shifted around. Long, slender, fine hairs, _warm_.

Michael moved his own legs away.

“Today's the day,” Gavin's voice was morning-croaky, he'd only just woken up when Michael got back in bed.

This is different, the other mornings, they'd just silently gotten out of bed around the same time and avoided eye contact while doing so.

They hadn't just layed in bed together, sleep-soft and lazy.

“Yeah, it is.” Michael agrees, because there's nothing else to do. “And, we're gonna give this shit our best try.”

“It might not work.” Gavin says.

“Pfft, thanks dumbass.”

Gavin rolls over to face him. “I'm just saying that because I appreciate your help.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

“About last night…” Michael pauses. “Sorry for getting frustrated with you.”

“Honestly? Michael, _I'm_ frustrated with me.” Gavin lets his eyes close. “It's okay.”

“Not mad?”

“I'm the nice, you're the dynamite.” Gavin yawns. “Besides, don't couples have spats?”

“Ew,” Michael giggles.

“What?”

“I'm your boyfriend,” Michael snickers.

“Financé, actually.” Gavin starts laughing too, eyes opening. “I _keep bloody_ rethinking what we're doing in my head -- and each time…!!”

“You keep thinking 'what the actual fuck are we doing’ right??”

“Yes!” Gavin is squeaking with laughter by now. “This isn't going to work, but it'll buy me time with Mum.”

Michael shrugs. “It might work a little.”

“But, not a _lottle_.” Gavin moves into a sitting position. “Do you wanna do some breakfast?”

Michael wasn't actually hungry, mostly because he was honestly a bit nervous about what today will bring. “Guess I should.”

Gavin raises and lowers his shoulders. “You not hungry either?”

“Nope.”

“...Coffee?”

“Yup.”

_____________________________

Michael stood outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

“Come on, Gav.”

“No!” Gavin's voice echos from inside the bathroom. “This is a horrible fucking idea! Why were we laughing about it in bed, Michael??”

Raising a confused palm up, “I don't know??” Michael replies. “Because this plan is ridiculous??”

“I can't tell if I'm having nervous poo, or coffee poo!”

“I don't care which you're having!” Michael yells. “Either way, put a cork in it! We need to leave to get your mother on time _now_.”

“Ughhhh…”

A flush, the sound of the sink running.

Gavin emerges with a grouchy look on his face. “Put a cork in your own arse…” He mumbles under his breath as he goes to grab his house keys. “Here.”

A key is placed in Michael's hand. “Oh,” Michael says, using his blunt nails to pry the metal loop on his own keyring open so he could add Gavin's keys to his own set.

“Just because…you need one, now.”

“You were debating giving me a spare in case you needed me to do a favor while you were out of town or something.”

“Yeah.” Gavin grabs his jacket. “Okay…” His eyes scan the home one last time.

“No going back now.”

With a nod, Gavin opens the front door.

And, they're off.

_____________________________

 

_**Day 1** _

 

Michael had seen Gavin's mother over Skype, and in photos. But, never in person.

So, when he and Gavin showed up to the 'arrival’ area of the airport, Michael has a vague idea of who he's looking for.

But, Michael and Gavin are both surprised when a woman with a brand new bobbed haircut, and pastel colored shirt comes skittering towards them squealing 'Gavvy!!’ at her son.

“Mum??” Gavin lets his shock be heard in his voice as he's caught up in a tight hug. “What've you done to your hair??”

“Is that a way to greet your mother?” The woman giggles, continuing to give her son a tight squeeze. Her green eyes look to Michael. “Oh! And this is Michael!”

Michael didn't have time to greet her himself before her arms were around his neck as well. “Hello, Mrs. Free.” He hugs her back. “How was your flight?”

She pulls back to look at him. “I feel so _silly_ , Gavin was _always_ talking about you.” Letting Michael go, she stood back to observe him. “Should've been clear as day that there was a... _reason why_.”

Michael's mouth fell open, and Gavin's did as well -- but only to let out an embarrassed cry.

“Mum!!” Gavin whined. “I wasn't…” He was about to protest against his mother's statement, but...he _was_ pretending to be engaged to the man. So, it'd actually be in his favor if he agreed to what she'd said. “I wasn't planning on the teasing starting so soon!”

Michael looked over the mother's shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Gavin while she wasn't looking. Because, why would Gavin talk about him _all the time_? Maybe she was exaggerating to get a reaction out of the two of them.

At the very least, she didn't seem to suspect that they were attempting to pull the wool over her eyes.

“I'll get your bags,” Michael offers. “And, Gavin and I haven't had any breakfast yet. So, if you're hungry…?”

“I snacked so much on the plane, I probably shouldn't!” She says as Gavin walks her to the arrival area exit. “I do insist that you two get something in your tummies. I also insist that you call me by my name, Michael.”

 _Well, fuck. I don't know her name_. Michael thinks. “Sure thing.”

“You don't know, it do you?” The woman turns a glare at Gavin. “Do you never mention me?”

“Sorry if I don't spend all my time with my boi talking about my parents.” Gavin helps her into Michael's car. “Michael, this is my mother, Fred.”

Michael puts his seatbelt on. “That's one of your Gavin-Made names right?”

At this, Gavin's mom grinned. She seemed pleased that Michael was familiar with Gavin's antics.

“Yeah, love.” Gavin says from the back seat, Michael ducked his head a bit shyly at the petname. “It’s a result of a thousand nicknames.”

“My name is Lucille.”

“How did you get from Lucille to Fred?” Michael is genuinely interested in finding this out.

“Lucille went to Ludwig, ya know.” Gavin said as if that made the most sense in the world. “The 'w’ has the 'v’ sound which is close to the 'f' sound,” He explained. “Ludwig became Lud-Fred, just because it made me laugh. And then, that got shortened to Fred.”

Michael snorts. “That's ridiculous.”

“It fits her though, I think.” Gavin says.

“Do I have to call you Fred?” Michael asks, turning on his blinker and got ready to turn onto an intersection.

“Lucy is fine.” She says.

“Right, introductions over.” Gavin pipes up from the back seat. “May I suggest where we eat? I've gotten an appetite.”

“Certainly,” Lucy reaches over to pat Michael's arm. “I'd love to hear the story, over a nice meal and a cuppa.”

“What story?” Gavin and Michael say at the same time.”

“The story of how you two fell in love.”

Michael gives a discrete worried look to Gavin in the rearview mirror.

Time for the next bunch of shit to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I missed typos, I'll go back in when I get home! <3


	3. When it Feels Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, he feels a warm weight against his side. He freezes, realizing that Gavin is resting against him. And, this isn’t _entirely_ new. Gavin was a bit of a touchy person anyway. But, it made Michael’s face grow hot to know that Gavin is doing this because he’s...trying to make it seem like they’re…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! 
> 
> Okay, so here's the next update. I don't have much to say, do I?  
> I really liked writing this chapter because this is when things are starting to change -- this is when they're beginning to realize that something is up. Ya know? Our bois... <3
> 
> I'll update ASAP. 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin  
> (^_^)"/"

It was Gavin’s idea for himself and Michael to excuse themselves to the restaurant’s bathroom so that the two of them could 'wash their hands’ and have a moment alone before having breakfast with Lucy.

“She looks so different,” Gavin kills time by _really_ scrubbing at his palms. “I mean, she’s had long hair since before I was born -- since she was a _teenager_.”

“Great, but-”

“And, I think she’s only doing it to make my dad regret leaving her or something.”

Michael frowns. “So, is the drama you don’t want to be a part of the divorce?”

“What? No, they parted ways over a year ago, Michael.”

“But, she didn’t cut her hair until recently, right?”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, probably because my dad’s just introduced her to his new girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Still,” Michael tries. “We have more important things to-”

“And, she never wore pastels! She’s always been sort of plain-jane.”

Michael marches up to Gavin’s sink and shuts the water off. He takes Gavin by the shoulders. “Listen to me for a fucking second!”

Gavin blinks. “Okay, what?”

“Your mother wants to hear our relationship story,” Michael says slowly and clearly. “You following me?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell are we going to _tell her_.”

Gavin feels Michael’s grip on his shoulders tighten. “We, um...could say that...you’ve always had feelings for me and-”

“Why me?”

“I dunno!”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Okay, so...I’ve always had feelings for you and what?”

“And...you decided to...ask me out? I don’t bloody know.” Gavin’s brow knits. “You think she’d buy that?”

“How would I know??”

“I don’t know!”

“We’re just going to have to go with it then.” Michael lets go of Gavin’s shoulders. “What else do you think she’s going to ask?”

“She said she wants to know how we fell in love, so…” Gavin shrugs. “Just hanging out and stuff got us close? I literally have no idea what to say. But, I think we’ll sell her on our initial story. Let’s just not make it too complicated.”

“Right.”

~*~

 

Lucy insisted that Michael and Gavin sit next to each other in the booth, so she could get a good look at them. The way she kept smiling at them made Michael a little uncomfortable, but only because he knows that look -- the ‘proudest parent in the world’ look. He felt guilty...because what she was happy about wasn’t real.

So, Michael tried to keep his eyes on his menu -- even though he’s ordered from here so many times that he knows what he wants.

Suddenly, he feels a warm weight against his side. He freezes, realizing that Gavin is resting against him. And, this isn’t _entirely_ new. Gavin was a bit of a touchy person anyway. But, it made Michael’s face grow hot to know that Gavin is doing this because he’s...trying to make it seem like they’re…

Michael glances up at Gavin’s mother -- she isn’t even looking. Is Gavin doing this just in case she does look?

With a bit of hesitation, Michael scoots closer and rests his head against Gavin’s -- which is laid on his shoulder.

“Do you know what you want, babe?” Michael asks a bit more loudly so Lucy could hear. Gavin seems caught off guard -- his eyes had been closed, and when they open, they lock with Michael’s. This is...Gavin looks…

In response to Michael’s question, Gavin nods. “I’m just gonna get my usual. You?”

“Same.”

“I might also get red velvet waffles as well.” Gavin says, and Michael scoffs.

“You can barely finish the breakfast you normally get.”

“Can you help me finish my waffles?”

“Just take them home.” Michael suggests.

Gavin shakes his head. “They get soggy when you take them home, that’s no good.” He pouts. “Please help me finish them?”

“Ugh, you’re a needy baby.” Michael rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll help you finish the-” He hears the sound of a camera-click sound effect. He sees Lucy pointing her phone camera in their direction -- she’s gotten a picture of them cuddled up on the booth and looking at each other. _Please don’t post it, Lucy_.

“So adorable!” She exclaims.

“Mum, please.” Gavin combs his fingers through his hair self consciously and scoots away from Michael again. Michael sort of misses Gavin being close. “Are you going to document your entire time here?”

“And, why shouldn’t I?”

“I mean, are you going to document _us_ the entire time?”

Lucy sticks her nose in the air. “Really, Gavin,” She lifts the menu higher to hide most of her face. “I've no idea what you're talking about. Can't a mother be happy to see her son happy? I want to remember it forever.”

 _Forever_ , Michael is up to his waist in guilt and it hasn't even been a full day with Gavin's mom yet. Is it possible to overdose on guilt? It's going to kill him for sure.

After their food is ordered, Gavin finally addresses his mother's haircut properly. She asks him what he thinks, and Gavin is a bit too honest about it -- though he doesn't mention he thinks it makes her look older.

“You don't look like Lucy Free anymore.” Gavin tells her, sipping on his water and glaring whenever another table gets their food before them.

“I'm not.” Lucy smiles bittersweetly. “That’s sort of what happens after you get divorced -- you don’t have certain bits of you anymore. Still your same mum though.”

“...Are you?” Gavin asks gently. “You seem a bit off.”

Michael feels like this isn't a conversation to have within an hour of Lucy being here. Nor is it a conversation to be having with Michael present.

“Mum, are you okay?” Gavin lets his eyebrows come together. And as if on queue to stop a super emotionally charged conversation from happening, their food arrives.

 

~*~

 

Michael and Gavin carry on normally, as if Gavin’s mother wasn’t even there.

Gavin’s fork finds its way over to Michael’s plate to steal some of the hash browns, Michael’s fork tries to tear a slice of bacon in half, but it doesn’t work. Without really looking away from his mother, who was talking about how the dogs were doing back home, Gavin uses his own fork to place the entire slice of bacon on Michael's plate.

“Enough talk about home for now, I think.” Lucy decides. “I’ll start feeling like I’m still there in a minute.”

“Alright,” Gavin is chewing a bit of waffle. “Oh! I know, at work, we just got these new-”

“How about that story, then?” Lucy asks.

Gavin stops mid-chew. “Of…?”

“Of us, stupid.” Michael sits up taller. “She said she wanted to know earlier.”

“Right,” Gavin sits up better too. “Um…”

Lucy looks between them expectantly, and with a barely-hideable grin on her face.

“You wanna start, boi?” Gavin tries, and Michael shakes his head.

“I like hearing you tell it, babe.” It’s the second time this morning that Michael has called Gavin babe and Gavin would really just like to hide his face now. “I’ll jump in when you need me to.”

Gavin has the urge to frown at Michael for abandoning him. But, Gavin _had_ came up with the story in the first place. So, it was probably best that he do the telling of it.

“So, uh...it was…” Gavin clears his throat. “I’ve always kind of fancied Michael.”

Michael feels weird things happening in his stomach when Gavin says that -- he feels antsy. He sort of wants to smile, maybe he should? He just leans back in the booth and avoids looking at Lucy, because he’s pretty sure he’s red.

“Maybe a year ago…” _No, that’s too long ago isn’t it?_ Gavin wonders. “Well -- I’ve known Michael for years, but last year, um…”

“Last year,” Michael tags in, like he said he would. “Gavin had gone on a bad date.”

 _What? Okay…?_ “Yeah, and I needed boi to comfort me.”

“And, so...we were just hanging out -- as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Michael continues. “That’s when I started thinking about how I wouldn’t hurt Gavin like that. And, I started feeling like I wanted to prove that to him. But, it was in that moment that I realized exactly in what way I wanted to prove that to him.”

There was a pause because Gavin was sort of in shock. “Y-Yeah, Michael hadn’t known, before then, that he’d had feelings for me. And, that he sort of always had.”

“Mhm,” Michael nods, glance up at Lucy. She has tears in her eyes. “And, uh...so I...uh…” He shouldn’t have looked at Lucy.

“You asked me out...a while after that bad breakup I’d had.”

“Date.”

“Bad date, yeah.” Gavin corrects himself. _Don’t point out the mistakes I’m making, you fool_. “We went to, uh, the fair.”

 _The fair? What is this? The Notebook movie?_ “It was summer time so...and close to my birthday.”

 _Oh, good touch_. “We just had a nice stroll about the fairgrounds, got fatty foods, played some games, won some prizes. It was just a nice date. A perfect one.” Gavin smiles, imagining it because that’d be so nice. He’d never had a date like that.

“Did you two kiss?” Gavin’s mother asks eagerly. “Don’t leave me hanging!”

Gavin and Michael turn to look at each other at the same time, and almost in sync, their eyes dip down to each other’s lips. Michael’s eyes leave Gavin’s mouth first, and then they’re making eye contact again.

“Micheal kissed me.” Gavin says, softly and in a sort of awe like it’d just happened, there in the restaurant.

They both hear Lucy squeal from across the table, and the rustle of tissues leaving the stack in the center of the table. “Goodness, what a tale! How romantic!”

“Michael’s quite the romantic.” Gavin says, scooting further away from Michael in the booth.

“How so?” Lucy props his chin up on folded hands. “Does he make you breakfast in the morning? What does he so when you’re sad? Does he know about your little -- you know...the _thing_?”

“Mum!”

Michael is going to have to get used to Gavin squawking ‘Mum!’ every ten minutes. “Is she talking about your balls thing?”

“Not that bit,” Lucy shakes her head. “Sometimes, Gavin needs to apply-”

“Stop talking about any of my bits!” Gavin’s volume is attracting stares. “Just rest assured that Michael knows all he needs to about my various bits!”

Michael is just glad that this conversation has distracted Gavin’s mother from asking about who does what and when. They hadn’t planned to talk about those sort of everyday-relationship things.

_____________________________

“You were living in this huge place all by yourself? Oh, love...I’m sorry.” Lucy says like she pities him.

“What?” Gavin looks around. Admittedly, this is bigger than one person might need. But, it’s not like he was swamped in house or anything. “It’s rather comfortable for just me.”

“ _Really_?” Lucy turns to him with wide eyes. “You’ve never liked being alone.”

“ _Mum_ …” Gavin feels embarrassed that Michael is overhearing this. “It’s been fine. Isn’t that what growing up is for -- learning how to be on your own? This is my first time alone, really.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t even get a cat…” Lucy looks sad again. “How’d you even manage, nights? Being alone at night makes you anxious.”

“Mum…”

“I came over and stayed the night sometimes, or he’d stay the night at my place.” Michael pipes up. “I’m surprised he didn’t spend more time at Geoff’s, since he moved out. Geoff is _always_ whining about the fact that he and Gavin don’t spend time together anymore, really.”

Lucy seems satisfied with that. “Thank you for taking care of him, Michael.”

“No problem.” Michael says. “We were always best buds.”

Lucy smiles. “I’m going to settle a bit, maybe have a kip. Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Gavin nods. “In a bit, do you want to go to Rooster Teeth and say hello to everyone?”

“Are we doing that today?” Lucy asks.

“We...don’t have to.” Gavin shrugs. “It’s up to you, really.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Lucy suggests. “Today, how about relaxing?”

“Sounds good.” Gavin watches his mother walk down the hall and disappear into the guest room and close the door behind her. And then...they’re alone again.

Michael glanced up at Gavin, then away. “So, how are you holding up?”

“What?”

“You alright so far?”

“...Yeah, you?” Gavin takes off his jacket and hangs it up on the hook.

Michael thinks about it -- he’s better off than he thought he’d be at this point, really. “I’m good. Nice story, by the way.”

“Hm?” Gavin sits on the sofa. “The one I told at the restaurant?”

“Stop playing stupid,” Michael goes to sit on the arm of the sofa beside Gavin. “It was a cute story, and she loved it.”

Gavin presses his lips into a thin line and raises his palms. “That was the plan.”

Michael nods. “Speaking of...the restaurant…”

“Yes…?”

“You cozied up to me. Should we do that a lot in front of her?”

“Just when it feels natural.”

Michael hesitates, before throwing himself off the arm of the couch and into Gavin’s lap. “Does this feel natural, boi??” He begins tickling the Brit’s ribs.

Gavin is making shocked bird-noises. “What are you doing??”

“Cozying up to my fiancé!”

“No you aren’t!” Gavin wraps his arms tightly around Michael’s waist, restricting Michael’s hands from tickling anymore. “You’re _flirting_ with me!”

At that, Michael stops thrashing in attempt to get free.

“Fuck you.” The words leave Michael’s lips more angrily than he wants them to. “I am not.”

Gavin pouts. “I was kidding.”

“I...I know. Me too.” Michael does a mini-thrash. “Let me go.”

“Michael, I don’t know why I said that-”

“Because you’re stupid.” Michael feels Gavin’s hold loosen. “What are we even going to do with your mother all day in the fucking house? She’s going to want to _talk_ and shit.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to go to the office,” Gavin supposes. “Maybe we can convince her to go somewhere else?”

Michael didn’t respond. He was out of Gavin’s lap and heading toward his and Gavin’s bedroom in seconds.


	4. Filling Up the Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think we’re crazy.”
> 
> Gavin frowns. “Yes, we bloody are!” He raises his voice. “Only crazy people would do this, Michael!”
> 
> “Or people who really care about each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Enjoy this update, ya goobs. I'm sleepy, and I wrote like 80% of this chapter in my class -- oops. But, it was so fun, I couldn't stop. 
> 
> I love you guys <3
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin  
> (^_^)"/"

 

_**Day 2** _

 

He’s spent too much of his life being brutally honest -- he should've realized that spending any prolonged amount of time lying would wear him out.

But, Michael didn’t realize it would make him irritable. Though...he’s not entirely certain if _that_ is what's making him irritable. It’s not like he’s hard to irritate anyway.

Anyone would get irritated by spending all day at work with someone, then coming home and spending all evening with them, and _then_ all night in bed with them as well...right?

Michael is just suffering from a Gavin Overdose. And, Gavin is a very unique case of overdose.

Not that being with Gavin all damn day is particularly insufferable. This situation was just suffocating.

Why couldn't this just be _different_ ? Michael wouldn't mind if they were doing this on their own terms, ya know? If they'd just moved in together because they _wanted_ to.

All of this wouldn't be so damn stressful if what Gavin had told his mother in the restaurant was true. If he and Gavin were just really together and-

 _What??_ Michael blinks himself back into reality, standing in the AH office -- waiting for Gavin, Burnie, and Lucy to get back from their walking tour of the RT space. _What the fuck?_ He rolls his eyes toward the ceiling.

Was he really considering getting engaged to Gavin just to stop lying?

It doesn’t feel like that was the only reason he was considering it.

Michael had been considering it because…

Why?

He remembers looking at Gavin's lips while they were sitting close in the booth.

“Stop _thinking_ about it.” Michael growls to himself aloud, because he can't afford to think like that.

Because, _one_ \-- it’s ridiculous.

And, _two_ \-- he's just here to do Gavin a stupid, _impossible_ favor. And after the favor is over, he can go back home where he can think straight.

No pun intended.

_Just get through this week, and all this shit will stop._

Michael is telling himself off for having ridiculous thoughts (of what living with Gavin for real -- being actually engaged to him would be like) and remembering how Gavin sounded when he said 'Michael kissed me’.

Michael said he’d hoped this situation wouldn’t make things weird between them. But, it seems like it’s happening and he doesn’t know what to do to stop it.

He’s just relieved to not be home with Gavin and Lucy anymore.

Since they’re here at the office, everyone else can do the lying for him for now.

~*~

Though they had only spoken a few times virtually, Geoff and Lucy greeted each other like old friends.

Lucy was a good hugger, Michael found that out on his own yesterday. And, Lucy's teaching that lesson to Geoff now.

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be!” Lucy cried out. “Look at you! Finally looking like a grown-up.”

Geoff’s genuine laughter took up all of the space in the AH office. “I _am_ a grown-up!” Geoff stepped back to look at her.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” Lucy hit Geoff’s arm playfully. “None of you are grown-ups.”

“Are too!” Jeremy says from his desk.

Lucy flashes him a teasing look, and smiles when Geoff puts an arm around her shoulder.

“Guys, this is Gavver’s _dear old mum_ , Lucy.”

The office greets her.

“You’re prettier than Gavin.” Jack comments as he comes in for a hug as well.

Everyone else follows suit for a hug, and after all of the fond greetings, Lucy finds herself close to tears yet again.

“Oh, I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional.” Lucy dabs at the corners of her eyes. “It’s just...all of you have been with my son through so much of his life -- well, his life here.” She pauses. “Even when he and Michael fell in love.”

Jeremy snickers, because it’s all so ridiculous. Lucy looks up with confusion.

“Sorry,” Jeremy clears his throat. “It’s just...I’m pretty new here. I’m just imagining what these idiots falling in love would’ve been like.”

Geoff hisses out a pained noise. “Oh, _god_ all the noise and giggling from their side of their room back in 636.”

“All the teasing and taunting,” Jack adds. “Gavin always vying for Michael’s attention.”

“Gavin always throwing a fit when he wasn’t on Michael’s team for a game,” Ryan jumps in. “And, the way Gavin always went on and on about how he and Michael had fun hanging out together outside of work.”

“Wait, hey!” Gavin frowns. “You’re making it sound like I was the only one pining between Michael and I!”

“You were just louder about it,” Ryan explains. “You even somehow got _Ray_ to yell about it, and Ray was pretty chill most of the time.”

 _This actually sounds like they’re being serious..._ Gavin thinks. _Like they’re actually recalling romantic things that’ve happened between Michael and I._

“Hanging out outside of work?” Lucy repeats. “They talked about the dates they went on?”

Geoff and Jack exchange glances.

“Yeah,” Jack nods. “Michael took him to a bunch of movies, and dinners.”

“Most of the date planning was done by Michael, since he could drive.” Geoff says.

Gavin feels like he has to question whether or not he and Michael are actually romantically involved -- because none of these things are lies. None of them. Well, the hanging out after work wasn’t actually them going on dates...right?

He did a nervous wringing motion with his hands, and Michael noticed.

Michael came over, and took Gavin’s hand.

A wave of relief washed over Gavin, because he knew at least he wasn’t alone in this.

Gavin gave Michael’s hand a squeeze, Michael squeezed back.

_____________________________

 

Michael was actually surprised by how much time the visit to Stage 5 took up, and he was grateful. But, it seemed to have taken a toll on Gavin...for some reason. Gavin’s been pretty quiet ever since they left the office.

They took Lucy out to eat at one of their favorite restaurants, and Gavin gave most of his food to his mother and Michael. And, Michael maybe _should’ve_ refused, but he wasn’t going to turn down delicious food just because Gavin was being weird.

When they got home, Gavin immediately hopped into the shower.

Meanwhile, Michael set himself up in the kitchen to make coffee. And, Lucy followed him in.

“Do you think…” Lucy started.

“Huh?” Michael asks.

“Maybe, do you think I’m embarrassing him a bit too much?” Lucy frowns. “He’s always been pretty shy about his relationships, but...this one is _different_. This one is so much...healthier...and…”

_Oh god, the guilt. It’s filling up the spaces in his stomach that all of the barbeque didn’t fill. Fuck, Michael can feel it up in his throat._

“He’s so much happier, I can tell.” Lucy continues. “This is right for him.”

“Um,” Michael has to say _something_. “I don’t think he’s embarrassed. Not _too_ much, anyway.”

Lucy shakes her head. “He’s been distant since earlier.”

Michael can’t deny that bit.

“Maybe I should leave early.” Lucy plays with the golden strands of her bobbed hair. “The only reason I really came was to meet you, and see Gavin happy. But, I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

_Is this good or bad? Lucy is upset, and Gavin is upset. Should she leave?_

“I’ll...go talk to Gavin.” Michael offers -- not only because he wants to make sure Gavin is okay. But, he _has_ to get away from Lucy. “I don’t think he wants you to leave.”

“... You'll talk to him? That’d be nice, thank you.” Lucy nods. “I need to go for a walk, I think.”

“Sure, yeah.” Michael motions to the door. “You can leave it unlocked.”

“Okay.”

_____________________________

 

Michael kicked his shoes off aimlessly once he was in the bedroom. He startled himself when one of the shoes hit the wall sort of loudly.

With a grunt, he flopped face-first onto the bed and groaned.

“Hey, Gav! Your mom is going on a walk!” Michael calls, though he’s a bit muffled by the pillow. He hears the shower water running, but no response from Gavin. “Gav?” Michael calls again.

This didn’t help Michael feel less nervous.

“Boi?” Michael sits up.

He gets off the bed, and crosses the bedroom.

Slowly, he opened the bathroom door, but didn’t peek in so he could avoid seeing Gavin’s giblets.

“Your mom is going on a walk, okay?” Michael says, feeling the steam from the shower make his skin dewy immediately.

“O-Okay.” Came the watery response, but not because Gavin was in the shower. He wasn’t. Gavin was standing at the sink fully dressed, gripping the counter.

“Are you crying?” Michael already knows he is.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“...Lie to your mother?”

“Bloody obviously.”

Michael sighs. “Yeah, she spoke to me in the kitchen…”

“I heard.” Gavin replies.

 _Shit_. “Oh, you heard?” Michael looks over at the running shower. “Can I turn this off?”

“Mhm.”

Michael turns off the shower, which makes him realize just how quiet is in the bathroom now. “Do you want to...tell her the truth?”

“How fucking _could_ I?” Gavin curses. “She’s so damn happy about _us_ , Michael.”

Michael looks down. “Yeah, I know.”

“And you know what?” Gavin laughs dryly. “I can’t even tell if it’s lying anymore. I...I can’t even tell what I feel anymore.”

“...Neither can I.” Michael admits.

“Am I just…” Gavin grips at his hair. “Losing my mind?”

“I don’t think you are.” Michael shrugs his shoulders, still not looking at Gavin. “I don’t think we’re crazy.”

Gavin frowns. “Yes, we bloody are!” He raises his voice. “Only crazy people would do this, Michael!”

“Or people who really care about each other!” Michael argues. “And, people who care about their family enough to be willing to do whatever they can to make them happy!”

Gavin sniffles.

“You’re not doing this because you’re crazy,” Michael looks at Gavin. “Your mother was _so_ unhappy, before this. You wanted her to have hope, and happiness, and...this...just got way out of hand. Okay?”

Gavin nods, wiping his eyes. “But, what do I do?”

“Do you think you can make it the rest of the week?”

“If I have _you_ , Michael,” Gavin steps forward and wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “I think I’ll...be alright.”

Michael releases a breath, and holds Gavin back.

“Well, just remember that you have me for longer than this week.” Michael doesn't know what he means by that, but he knows it's true. 

Gavin nods, holds Michael tighter. “I know.”

“Good.”

“...Thank you, Michael.”

_____________________________

 

Michael finally got to make his coffee after he got Gavin to stop crying, and Gavin decided to take a nap.

So, when Lucy got back, Michael was sipping his coffee in the kitchen.

She knocked on the archway, and waved at Michael.

With her brow furrowed, she asked him how it went.

“Did you talk to him?”

Michael nods. “Yeah, I did.” He drums his fingers against his warm mug.

“How’d it go?”

Michael gave a small smile. “He doesn’t want you to leave.”

“Really…?”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “He’s just a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“He’s not embarrassed?”

“Nope, he’ll be alright.” Michael looks into the spinning pool inside his mug. “I’ve got him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, when are they gonna kiss


	5. A Symptom of Being Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s lips had been dry, but very warm. He could feel a slight scratch of Gavin’s stubble moving over his skin as he leaned in, and then away again. Michael could feel the warm breath that Gavin released through his nose against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the largest chapter I've written for this fic so far, I think! It's 5k+ which is wild because how did I find time to write this much?? It's beyond me.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. Next chapter gets a lil wild, so hold on to your butts or hats idk, one of those.  
> I'm so sleepy. 
> 
> I will update soon! I'm on a roll with this fic apparently. 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"
> 
> Not gonna lie, I slapped this chapter into Grammarly and hoped for the best, I'm so tired and I'm STILL in class ATM. I'll fix typos later, promise. ILY <3

Gavin’s nap lasted longer than he’d wanted it to. And when he woke up, he heard his mother and Michael laughing in the kitchen.

That’s good, at least they’re getting along. And, on Michael’s end, it doesn’t sound like fake laughter.

It makes Gavin smile just a little bit, because...it sounds good.

His mother and Michael enjoying each other’s company.

Gavin allows himself, just for a second, to pretend that this was real. Michael is meeting his future in-law, and actually not hating her -- because it seems like so many people don’t like their in-laws.

He lets himself imagine that, after Michael finishes his evening of talking to Lucy, he’ll come back to their bedroom. And, Michael would lay down next to him.

Michael would say ‘I can see where you get your sense of humor from’, or something like that. And, Gavin would smile, and...Michael would say ‘and, I see where you get that crooked grin from’ and...Michael would…

Would he kiss Gavin?

If it was late at night, and Lucy was off to bed...and they were alone. Would Michael want...to maybe…?

With a start, Gavin sits upright.

Should he be more alarmed that he _had_ that thought, or that he really enjoyed even the thought of Michael fancying him like that? Or that he enjoyed the idea of he and Michael together?

Gavin got out of the bed, stepping out of his clothes. He never did get a real shower earlier. So, he’ll take a cold one now to get these heated thoughts out of his head.

 

~*~

 

When Michael got to the bedroom, Gavin was already clean and under the blanket.

Gavin pretended to be asleep so that Michael wouldn’t try to talk.

He could hear the whisper of Michael taking off his shirt.

“Idiot,” Michael says under his breath. But, he doesn’t sound genuinely annoyed. “Stop leaving your clothes everywhere.”

Gavin hears Michael’s knees pop as he stoops down to pick up Gavin’s clothes. He hears Michael open the hamper to deposit their clothing into it. Next, he hears Michael’s buckle jingle on his belt as it’s undone.

That sound makes Gavin need to swallow the lump in his throat.

Michael dumped the jeans into the hamper. After that, Gavin heard the drawer open -- Michael grabbed light pajama bottoms. There was the sound of the fabric moving over Michael’s skin again.

Then, Michael raised the blanket and got under.

Gavin struggled to remain motionless when Michael’s back pressed up against his. He could feel the rise and fall of Michael’s breaths.

Michael clears his throat, then settles again.

Gavin tries closing his eyes, to actually fall asleep.

“You know that I know you’re not asleep, right?” Michael asks after a moment.

Gavin startles. “Yes, of course, I know that.”

“Then, why were you pretending to sleep?”

“I _wasn’t_.”

Michael snorts. “Give it up, Gavin.” He pauses. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno,” Michael shrugs. “Never mind I guess.”

Gavin hesitates, but then says “I heard you and my mum having a good time.”

Michael chuckles. “She’s really cool.”

That makes Gavin laugh as well. “I don’t know how _cool_ she is, but thanks.” He moves away from Michael, so he can roll onto his side to face him. “Do you think our mothers would get along?”

Michael takes a moment to think. “Maybe -- well, yeah actually. I do think so.”

“Why so?”

“My mom is kinda a free-spirited woman, and she’s kinda vulgar. And, I feel like your mom is re-learning how to have fun, and I think she needs someone like my mom to help her break out of her shell.” Michael says. “Also, they’re both really funny.”

Michael rolls over to see Gavin, and they make eye contact.

There’s a silver shine on Michael’s eyes from the filtered in moonlight peek from the sides of the closed blinds.

Gavin blinks. “Oh, um, thanks again.”

“For what?”

“Earlier.”

“Stop thanking me for that.”

“I won’t.” Gavin shakes his head. “Honestly, I really needed you then. If you hadn’t been there, I would’ve thrown in the towel and quit. And, my mother would probably be hating me right now.”

“She wouldn’t hate you, even if she knew the truth.”

“Not just the _truth_ , but that I _lied_ to her.”

Michael’s brow comes together. “Parents don’t hate their children for lying.”

“This is a _big_ lie.”

“How many times are we going to have this conversation?” Michael asks. “Yes, we’re lying to your mom. Yes, it’s a bad thing to do -- especially a big lie. _No_ , you’re not a terrible person for it.”

Gavin sighs. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He says. “I’m just not used to guilt.”

“Do you think _I_ am?” Michael counters. “I _never_ lie.”

“I actually...have been lying quite a bit, lately.” Gavin says. “Maybe I’ve lied a lot all my life. I didn’t really ever tell anyone how I was doing, and I almost never told people a lot about my family life.”

Michael’s lips fall open. “What? Really?”

“I... _god_ , I’m like my damn mum!” Gavin realizes. “I always want everything to be okay! And, if it’s not! I just...say that it is -- I lie until everything is better!”

“Shit...I’m so sorry.”

“Michael…” Gavin says in awe of his own history. “I could’ve seen this coming from a mile away...that my life would get out of hand because I’m just...like this.”

“Your life isn’t out of hand yet.”

“Michael, we’re in bed together.”

“Maybe this was coming.” Michael says before he can stop himself and he snaps his mouth shut after he’s said it.

“...What?”

“I don’t know what I meant by that…”

“...Oh.”

“Anyway,” Michael shifts around a little. “Can I ask you a question?”

“‘Course.”

“Your mother…” Michael plays with a loose thread on his pillow case. “She doesn’t seem at all surprised by the fact that you’re engaged to a man.”

Gavin presses his lips into a thin line, the sighs.

“Okay, so I know I keep saying it -- but my mother is nosey.” Gavin begins. “And, I was always secretive about my relationships -- and so, my mother assumed I was always _hiding_ something. Then, one day...she tells me that she ‘knows I am queer so I could stop worrying about it’. And...I’m just staring at her like _what_ \-- mind you, I was a teenager at the time. Well, nineteen, but yeah…”

“Oh.”

“At the time, I had no idea that I could even be anything but straight,” Gavin continues. “And, _sure_ , I’ve seen a bloke or two that wasn’t half bad looking. But, back then it never came to the point that I could even really consider having a relationship with one.”

 _Back then?_ Michael thinks. _Does that mean it’s different now?_

“Wait,” Michael says. “So, when your mom just assumed you were queer, you didn’t correct her? Just like with you being engaged?”

Gavin nods, sighs again.

“Gav, you’ve _got_ to start speaking up for yourself.” Michael shakes his head. “Your life isn’t out of hand _yet_ , but if you don’t start speaking up for yourself and fucking being honest with yourself -- and everyone around you...shit is going to get so fucked up.”

“I...don’t know where to start.”

“Start with me.”

Gavin rubs his cheek against his pillow. “What do you mean?”

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Michael says. “Be honest.” He reaches over to gently pat Gavin on the shoulder, in what’s meant to be a friendly, supportive manner. But, his hand stays on Gavin’s shoulder for a moment, then drifts to Gavin’s bare bicep.

Gavin’s eyes blink rapidly for a second, surprise evident on his low-lit face.

“My mind feels like it’s a storm almost all the time now,” Gavin speaks softly. “And, it only goes away and feels better when you’re close by. I know, I _know_ it sounds stupid.”

“It doesn’t.”

“It feels stupid.” Gavin shakes his head. “I feel this weird...draw -- to you.”

Michael looks down, rubs his thumb over Gavin’s arm. “Me too.”

“Sometimes you make me...feel-”

 _Vrrrrr -- vrrrrr -- vrrrrr_ , Gavin’s phone begins vibrating across the nightstand.

Both of them look towards the shimmying disturbance, lighting up and scooting across the stand with each vibration.

“Ugh,” Gavin reaches for it. “Who the hell is calling me at this time?”

“Must be important.” Michael says, honestly sort of glad that something had interrupted them. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Gavin had said...something too serious to be ignored.

Did they just admit they had feelings for each other?

Michael listens to Gavin answer the phone -- and, it’s Griffon calling, apparently.

“Is everything alright?” Gavin asks, and Michael pays a bit more attention. “Oh, okay…? Sure...I mean, if she wants. But, I don’t see why not. Mhm.”

Michael assumes that Gav is talking about his mother.

“Okay, see ya tomorrow, then.” Gavin says. “Tell Geoff that Michael and I can come in to film tomorrow, if you’ll be Mom-Sitting for us.” He listens for a moment longer. “K’bye.”

Michael arches a curious brow at Gavin once they’re facing each other again.

“”Griffon says she’s jealous that Geoff got to meet my mum,” Gavin explains. “So, she wants to have some ‘Girl-Time’ with Fred.”

It takes Michael a second to remember that ‘Fred’ means Lucy.

“Sweet, so we get to _actually_ work tomorrow.” Michael is 100% looking forward to tomorrow now.

And, somehow, he and Gavin stay up even longer just talking about how much they miss work. Just spending time in a room of good friends. They talk about how ridiculous and awesome it is that they play _video games_ for a damn living.

Their lives are pretty ridiculous.

 

_____________________________

 

_**Day 3** _

 

The doorbell was losing its damn mind -- it brought Gavin out of sleep.

He awoke bleary, eyes refusing to focus and brain trying to get a grip of what the _hell_ was going on.

Gavin felt overly warm as well, but not in a bad way. There was extra warmth splayed across his back. He shifted, and the warm weight shifted with him.

_What?_

He craned his neck to see Michael’s arm resting over him.

Michael was still asleep, breathing softly into Gavin’s shoulder.

 _We didn’t fall asleep this way,_ Gavin remembers. This must’ve happened at some point during the night. Did Michael choose this position in his sleep? Or, was this intentional.

He decides to let himself pretend that this was intentional. Gavin closes his eyes and really thinks about how warm, and protected he feels like this.

This would be such a nice way to wake up. It left him feeling more at home, in a way.

But, that _damn_ doorbell.

Gavin didn’t really want to move.

“I’m going to answer that _bloody_ bell!” Lucy knocked on the door to their bedroom as she passed by.

Oh.

Well, then Gavin decides to stay in bed with Michael for a moment longer.

He scoots a little closer, and stays under Michael’s arm, which tightens when Gavin moves closer.

However-

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hi!!”

Squeals come from the front of the house, and it semi-startles Michael, who snuffled ungracefully and rolls away from Gavin, then continues to sleep.

Well, so much for that.

Gavin gets out of bed, groggily to go inspect the noise.

 

~*~

 

“You could’ve called first,” Gavin says to Griffon. But, he goes unheard because the two women are talking about how beautiful the other is. And, how much they’d been looking forward to meeting each other.

“Seriously,” Gavin folds crosses his arms. “I hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell her you were coming, yet.”

“That’s just fine!” Lucy grabs Griffon by the hands. “I’m so delighted by this surprise!” She beams, and she and Griffon squeal together again.

“I love surprises, too!” Griffon says. “Don’t worry, Gav! I’ll take good care of her!”

“Okay,” Gavin sighs, it’s too early for high-pitched noises. “Do you know what time you’ll have her back by? Because-”

“Do you have any cute stories about Gavin?” Lucy asks Griffon.

“Do _you_? You’re his mother, I’m sure you have plenty!” Griffon replies.

Lucy waves her hand. “But, you’re his other mum!” She says. “You have all the good ones that I’ve missed while he’s been away!”

“Let’s exchange some stories over breakfast?” Griffon suggests. “If you don’t mind, I was hoping to cook you something. I’ve got recipes I’ve been _dying_ to try on someone.”

“Yeah!” Lucy exclaims. “Let me get out of my nightie.”

Gavin grimaces. “Didn’t wanna hear that.” He mumbles under his breath.

Once Lucy is off, dashing down the hall, Gavin starts tapping his foot at Griffon to let her know she’s in trouble.

“What?” Griffon asks, but the tapping doesn’t stop. “ _What_??”

“No drunk stories to my mum,” Gavin says, moving his hands from folded across his chest, to placed upon his hips. “Also...no stories about poo, or me getting lost in the grocery store or-”

“Calm down,” Griffon smirks. “I said _cute_ stories, not embarrassing.”

“All of you think me being a dumb arse is cute.” Gavin protests. “Also…” He gets a bit more serious. “You do _know_...the situation with my mom right? The one with Michael and I?”

Griffon looks confused. “The what?”

“Really??”

“I’m kidding!” Griffon giggles. “Yes, I know.”

Gavin’s eyes widen. “Wait, oh my god.”

“What?”

“You’re a rubbish liar.” Gavin points at Griffon. “You’re going to be my downfall.”

“Oh, come _on_.” Griffon rolls her eyes. “I’ll do fine.”

“No, you’re the most honest person I know.” Gavin says. “You’re even more honest than Michael and _that’s_ saying something.”

“I just wanna meet my in-law, that’s all.” Griffon insists.

“In-law?”

“Yeah,” Griffon shrugs. “I just feel like she’s my in-law, somehow.”

“...Okay,” Gavin shrugs it off. “Just, be careful, please. Talk about Michael and I as less as you can.”

“Got it.”

“And, have her back as late as you can.” Gavin adds. “I need a damn break.”

“You and Michael probably need your alone time.” Griffon winks.

Gavin feels his face immediately heat.

“ _What_??” Gavin squawks.

“Have you two...ya know?”

“No!”

“See? Exactly, you need some time alone.” Griffon claps her hands together. “I’ll try to keep Lucy until tonight.”

“No! I-” Gavin tries to correct Griffon, but she pulls him into a big hug.

“I’m so proud of you.” Griffon says, squeezing Gavin tightly.

“For what? Being a giant fraud?”

“No,” She keeps hugging him tightly. “For trying to make your mother happy.”

“Oh...thanks.” Gavin hugs her back. “Yeah, thank you.”

 

_____________________________

 

Everyone was happy to have Michael and Gavin back in the office. It felt right again to have their empty spaces in the office filled yet again. And, the fans weren't the only ones who missed the duo in their regular content.

Geoff had chosen a game to play that he specifically knew would bring out some of the best laugh-moments from the group, ‘Worms’.

After everything was set up, and everyone was ready to start filming, there was suddenly an issue.

Michael had checked his phone, noticed the battery was pretty low, for it having been charged all morning while they got ready for work…

Unless...it _wasn’t_ charged all morning. Like he’d asked _someone_ to make sure it was.

No matter, he could just charge it now. So, he went to go plug it in so it would get a decent charge while they filmed.

The only problem was-

“Gavin!” Michael groaned as he dug into his backpack, as he’s been doing for the past ten minutes now. “I _told_ you to pack my charger!”

“I did pack a charger!”

“No, not _a_ charger -- _my_ charger!”

“What’s wrong with mine??” Gavin pouts.

“It’s falling apart!”

“Dan helped me fix it with wire tape!” Gavin defends. “It’s just fine.”

Michael glares. “You’re rich as all shit, why can’t you just buy a new one?”

Gavin crosses his arms. “Because, that one works fine! I’m so _sick_ of constantly buying new cords, so I’m sticking with this one until it doesn’t work.”

“Whatever, I don’t care!” Michael tosses the backpack onto the floor. “This wouldn’t be a problem if you’d just plugged my phone up this morning like I asked you to.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “I still don’t get why you were depending on me to do that in the first place.”

“Because!” Michael points at Gavin. “You decided to take a another shower this morning, and I let you go first because you’d been upset last night! But, I had no idea that you were going to take a ten hour shower!”

“It wasn’t ten hours!”

“I know! I’m exaggerating!”

“Me showering has nothing to do with your phone being charged!”

Michael sighs heavily. “Because! When we were finally ready to go, I wasn’t even thinking about my phone being charged!”

“So???”

“ _So_ , on my way into the bathroom! I said ‘plug my phone in, okay?’ And did you do it?? No!”

“I got distracted!”

“You always do!”

The other AH members were all expressing their exhaust with the argument differently.

Jack was stacking pretzel sticks into a tower on his desk, with a bored expression.

Ryan was aiming a nerf gun, sent in by a fan, at the ceiling and letting the pellets fall where they may.

Geoff was laying with his head on his keyboard, ignoring the constant _ding_ coming from the machine letting Geoff know he was causing errors.

Jeremy was splayed across the white sofa, groaning into the cushions.

“And, another thing!” Michael wasn’t finished. “Why is all your shit in my backpack??”

“We were going to the _same_ place at the _same_ time!” Gavin explains. “So, I thought it would save time and space if we just brought everything in together.”

“I don’t mind that your shit is in my bag! I’m just pissed because you managed to pack two external hard drives and some fucking snacks but _not_ my charger??”

Geoff stands up. “Okay! Enough!”

“Seriously.” Jack grumbles.

“It was so quiet in the office without you guuuuys,” Jeremy whines. “Go back on your honeymoon.”

“Or to marriage counseling.” Ryan deadpans.

Michael turns to them all. “You don’t have to put up with Gavin 24/7.” He frowns. “It’s like being in a Dumb and Dumber movie.”

Geoff frowns too. “Well, fuck you. This is what you signed up for.”

“This was _your_ idea!” Michael retorts to Geoff.

“Who caaaaares, when are we gonna record something?” Jeremy asks. “You two can honestly go home if you want.”

“It’s not going stop if I go home.” Michael replies.

“How about you borrow my charger?” Jeremy offers.

“You know what? I _will_.” Michael says smugly. “Because it’d be nice to have something that doesn’t have anything to do with Gavin for once.

“If I’m so terrible to be around, then go marry Jeremy!” Gavin spits.

“ _You’re_ the one who needs to marry someone!” Michael points. “You marry em’!”

“Stop being immature!” And, with that, Gavin storms out of the AH office.

 

Michael flails his arms around wildly. “ _UGHHHHH!!_ ” He growls. “God!”

Jack frowns in concern, and the office goes awkwardly silent.

“I'll give him a moment before I go and see if he's alright.” Jack announces, like the hero he is. Because, he's always taking care of everyone.

“I need a refill.” Ryan holds up an empty Diet Coke and shakes it, he heads out of the office to go get another drink from the kitchen.  Probably using it as an excuse to get out of the office.

Geoff sighs, looks at Michael. “It's alright. Me and Griffon fight like that all the time, it's just a symptom of being married.”

Michael replies with a dry sarcastic laugh.

“No, I'm being serious.” Geoff comes over to Michael's side of the room and sits in Jeremy's seat. He scoots closer to Michael. “People you care about can get under your skin easier than anyone, especially over stupid stuff.”

“It's just!” Michael shakes his head. “Last night, Gavin was really emotional -- and I was there for him, ya know? And later that night, we laid in bed together and talked for hours.”

Geoff blinks in astonishment because...this is honestly...really cute. “Yeah, bud?”

“Mhm,” Michael nods. “And it was amazing, and Gavin is so fun to just _talk_ to.”

This is so damn cute, Geoff is grinning. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Michael sighs. “But today, he was just...a _fucking_ idiot.”

Geoff snorts. “That kid is always a doof. But, we love him.”

Michael looks over at Geoff. The word love doesn't have a place to fit in Michael's brain.

He loves Gavin, but in what way, is very undetermined at the moment. Because, Michael's head is all messed up from everything.

Geoff pats Michael's back.

“Take it easy on him,” Geoff says in a fatherly way. “He's taking what you're saying very personally.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “He doesn't usually.”

“You're not usually engaged to him.” Is Geoff's response, and he's out of the office.

 

_____________________________

 

Outside of the videos they filmed, Gavin and Michael didn't say much to each other. Unbeknownst to Michael, Geoff had talked with Gavin about taking it easy on Michael. And, they both had a lot on their minds.

Similar things on their minds, actually. Things from last night, things from forever, honestly.

“Do you wanna go do something fun after work?” Michael asks Gavin, as they pack their things into Michael's bag.

Gavin looks up. “I was just going to ask you the same thing.” He admits. “Since my mum is occupied, it'd be the perfect opportunity for us to unwind.”

“Yeah, and... to apologize for screaming at you earlier…” Michael feels heat resting on his face.

Gavin shrugs his shoulders. “And, I wanted to thank you for being so…kind to me last night.”

“You don't have to thank me for that. I told you that.”

“I want to.”

Everyone else in the office pretends they aren't listening. Well, everyone but Geoff who's mouthing the words 'cute as dicks!’ over and over again to Jeremy.

“Let's just...do each other a favor and go out for bevs?” Michael suggests.

“Bevs?” Gavin repeats, rolling the thought around in his head. “Maybe later...but I kind of had an idea.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Well, it’s been awhile since we’ve done mini golf.” Gavin crinkles his nose smugly. “Mostly because you were a sore loser last time.”

“That’s because you were being Cheaty Mcgee.”

“Have fun, you kids.” Jeremy waves on his way out. “Come back in better moods.”

 

_____________________________

 

“Knock me in! Bunce me in!”

Michael inches his way up to the blue ball. “No way, I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.” He put his ball hard enough for it to ricochet off the brick lining of the course.

Gavin gave a loud scraw of disappointment. “I could’ve had a hole in one!”

This was the same mini golf course that Jack and Caiti had gotten engaged on. That had lead to them joking about how they’d chosen such a romantic venue for their ‘date’.

According to their coworkers, this would count as a date -- since they’re hanging out, outside of work.

“It’s such bullshit,” Michael says as he watches Gavin line up his shot. “How can us just hanging out be romantic?”

Gavin gently puts his ball, sinking it. “K-Kawww! Eagle!” He calls, earning a few looks from other people across the course. “No, but honestly, how can it be romantic? We’re just hanging out.”

“They’re almost as bad as the Mavin shippers.” Michael snorts, and Gavin giggles. “But, maybe they were just kidding the other day...for your mom’s sake.”

Gavin nods. “Probably, because I’m sure they would’ve pointed out our behavior before if it was at all romantic.”

“Not only that,” Michael taps his ball, and it hooks over the hole and rolls onto the other side instead of falling in. “ _Damn it_! Anyway, not only would they have said something, because they’re pricks -- but we would’ve noticed if we had been being romantic. Like, we’re dumb as shit, but we’re not that stupid. Ya know?”

“Right,” Gavin props himself up with his golf club as he watches Michael putting. Michael hits his ball, and it passes over the hole again.

“BullSHIT!” Michael yells. “That’s bullshit! HOW!?”

Gavin is gurgling with laughter. “Actually, I’m glad we’re not actually engaged -- this is embarrassing!”

“Shut the hell up!” Michael casts him an eye roll. “You’re better than me at this because you know all about motion and shit from doing your Slow Mo Guys. I went to public school!”

Gavin does his smug face. “I thought you just said we’re dumb.”

“You know I think you’re smart.”

“...Do I?”

Michael was about to tap his ball in with his putter. But, that caught him off guard. “Do you...not know that I think you’re smart?”

“You never told me that.”

Michael blinks. He remembers telling interviewers that Gavin was always taken as the idiot of the office, but he was genuinely one of the smartest people that Michael knew. He remembers talking to Geoff and Jack about it. Ryan even.

He feels like he’s told every person he knows that he thinks Gavin is a genius. The biggest genius wrapped in an idiot package, that is. But, Michael was endlessly fascinated with the difference between Gavin filming an AH video, versus Gavin describing mathematical formulas of motions, and physics on a Slow Mo Guys film.

“Gav, I think you’re so smart.” Michael says, and watches Gavin smile, redden, and look away. “What?”

“Nothing...you doughnut.”

“Tell me, fool.” Michael snickers. “Did you really not know that?”

“Shut up, put your damn ball.”

Michael is amused, and feeling very fond. “That’s why I get so heated when I read the comments on our videos, and people seem to genuinely think you’re stupid. Honestly,” He continues. “I’d give them all hell for it if I could. But, they’re not worth it. And, I know what you’re really like.”

“Okay!” Gavin squawks. “I get it! Thank you, boi! Now, put!!”

A part of Michael was contented with the way that Gavin flustered.

 

~*~

 

They were two holes away from completing their game, and the scores were close enough that it could be anyone’s game.

Michael was poised for par, at the moment.

“So, if I get this in,” Michael says. “You have to tell me something.”

Gavin snorts. “What? That’s childish.”

“Scared I’m gonna ask something too personal?”

“Michael, we’ve known each other for years.” Gavin folds his arms awkwardly, because he’s still holding his club. “What could you possibly ask that you don’t already know at least somewhat?”

“Do you agree to answer my question or not?”

“...Fine, but if I get a better score next whole, you have to tell _me_ something.”

Michael makes it look effortless as he pulls off the long shot par.

“Pa-pa-pa-paaaaaaar!” Michael thrusts his hands in the air.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??”

“Did you not think I’d make it?”

Gavin shakes his head. “My brain thought you would, but my eyes didn’t.”

“Well, you’ve seen it -- so believe it.” Michael moves onto the sidelines so that Gavin could put. “So, here’s my question.”

“Go for it.”

“What was your actual best date ever like?”

Gavin wasn’t expecting that. “Oh...well,” He rolls his shoulders. “I have to think about it…”

Michael watches Gavin run his hand over his jaw in thought.

“It’s super lame, I don’t know if I want to talk about it.”

“You agreed to answer, soooo…”

Gavin raises and lowers his shoulders. “Fine, so -- there was uh -- a girl…” He starts. “She...fancied me...and, well…” He hesitates. “We went on a walk.”

Michael waits for me, but it is clear Gavin’s stopping the story there.

“That’s it?” Michael asks.

“Um, yeah.”

“Why was that the best date ever?”

“Most dates I’ve been on, have been really stressful.” Gavin explains. “I always feel like I’m trying too hard, or that I really need to impress them or they won’t like me. But, she didn’t ask much of me, and she didn’t need me to spend a bunch of money or buy her lovely things. It was really relaxing -- and we got a chance to do a lot of great talking without feeling like there was a time limit.”

Michael listens to what Gavin is saying, and gathers that Gavin _really_ feels like he’s under pressure, in most situations. Is that anxiety?

“Do you feel like you have to try hard with me?” Michael wonders.

“God, no.” Gavin shakes his head. “Remember last night? I told you I feel safest with you.”

“Oh,” Michael smiles. “Yeah.”

“Also...there’s not as much pressure because...we’re not, um...dating.”

That part makes Michael feel sort of...sad. He regrets bringing up the question in the first place.

“Wait,” Michael says. “Why didn’t it work out with you and that girl?”

Gavin scratches his head. “Well, I ended up liking her more as a friend.” He nods. “We still chat.” He scuffs his shoe on the faux grass. “What about you? Best date ever?”

“I really just don’t know.” Michael answers honestly. “I’ve never compared one date to another. But, I _can_ say that the most fun I’ve had on a date was sneaking out of our houses at night, and sneaking into the school building and camping out under the gym bleachers.”

“...You _what_?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Your most fun date was breaking and entering into your school building?”

“Pfffft, we didn’t _break in_!”

“How old were you?”

“Seventeen, both of us.” Michael says.

“Good lord…”

“Not a fan?”

“Michael,” Gavin tilts his head. “Never make me break into something with you for a date.”

This makes Michael laugh. “I know you’re classy, Gav.” He smirks. “I won’t take you on any dates that are _too_ wild.”

“Unless it’s like, to the island full of wild bunnies in Japan or wherever.”

“I’m not taking you on a date to Japan.”

Gavin smirks as well. “So, if you _had_ to take me on a date, where would you take me?”

Michael doesn’t take long to think about it. “There’s a movie coming out that I wanna go see.”

“That’s not creative…” Gavin pouts.

“No, but it’s realistic and true.”

Gavin scuffs his shoe on the turf again. “Would you kiss me?”

Michael hears someone squeal at another hole, followed by laughter from the group they’re with.

“If you’d earned it, I’d kiss you -- in this pretend scenario.” Michael shrugs.

“How would I have to earn it?”

“I dunno, if we’d had a good time together.”

“So, you’re saying that you’d kiss me if we had a good time together?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin smiles warmly, then steps forward. He gently places one kiss on Michael’s cheek. “Well, I had a good time golfing with you.”

Michael is screaming inside, and he doesn’t know how well he’s hiding that on the outside. He isn’t sure if he’s trying to hold it.

Gavin’s lips had been dry, but very warm. He could feel a slight scratch of Gavin’s stubble moving over his skin as he leaned in, and then away again. Michael could feel the warm breath that Gavin released through his nose against his cheek.

“M-Me too.” Michael nodded, but he felt like it wasn’t the time to kiss Gavin back -- on the cheek or otherwise. Not that he minded that Gavin did it! He actually...enjoyed that? Was he supposed to? What is _happening_?

“Good,” Gavin taps the back of Michael’s leg with his club. “Let’s finish the game, I’m ready for those bevs now.”

Michael takes a deep breath, exhaling out a bunch of nerves he’s got vibrating inside him. “Me too, dude.”

 

_____________________________

 

Okay, let’s cut to the chase: **Alcohol was a bad idea**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bois are about to get bev'd upppp  
> And, what happens when Da Bois get drunk?? You know, you know.  
> The truth comes outttt


	6. Lunch Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember saying I thought you were smart, not cool.”
> 
> He waits for Gavin to make a comeback, but instead, Gavin leans up and kisses the underside of Michael’s chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> So, I know I was away for longer than expected. But, ahhh! Guys! I graduated! Like!! Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
> It's so nice. But, now I'm just facing my debt and unemployment with a fancy piece of paper. Don't grow up, kids. 
> 
> Anyway, here's another 5k+ word chapter because I love you guys.  
> Talk soon!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"

The car pulls into the parking lot of Michael's apartment.

They'd chosen to park here, because they couldn't drive home if they really overdid it at the bar. And, Michael's flat was in walking distance of a lot of great places to go for bevs.

When the car stopped, Michael looked up at Gavin. The other man had been texting on his phone, and when he feels Michael's eyes on him, he looks up too.

The eye contact they make is a simple meeting of eyes, but Michael sharply intakes a breath because his entire body seems to be sensitive to the green of Gavin's eyes.

 _God, please get alcohol into me as fast as you can before I do the stupidest thing in the world,_ Michael begs.

“Ready to go?” Gavin puts one hand on the door, and Michael is grateful.

“ _Yes_.”

_____________________________

 

Michael wanted to drink enough to forget the feeling of Gavin’s lips against his skin, and stop his heart from spasming every time he realizes Gavin's eyes are an incredible green that most people's eyes just _aren't_. But, he also wanted to stay sober enough to avoid doing something he’d regret with Gavin.

If only he was Geoff. He’d have that perfect level of drunk down to a science, probably.

But since he's not Geoff, what ended up happening, was that he just decided to match Gavin -- drink for drink. Because, if he couldn’t get to his happy medium drunk, he could at least be on the same level as Gavin.

However, Michael was drinking faster than Gavin.

So, no matter how much they matched their amount, Michael felt the effects sooner.

At some point, Gavin had started doing a little dance after every drink he finished. The dance included ‘raising the roof’, and ‘cabbage patching’ in his seat to whatever music was playing over the outdoor speakers.

Michael was feeling warm, lazy, like he couldn’t stop smiling. And, Gavin being cute wasn’t helping. When Gavin noticed Michael smiling, he smiled back.

Really, Michael’s sort of always had a thing for Gavin’s dopey grin, but the bevs in Gavin’s system was leaving the Brit’s eyes heavy-lidded and the smile was warmer, and…

This is going to be over soon, isn’t it?

Michael would be moving back out in a few days, and he would go back to seeing less of Gavin. Which, at first he was sort of excited about -- because he felt like living with Gavin was driving him mad. And, it might be!

But, somehow it was worth it in this moment. And it felt bittersweet that Michael is going to go back to going home alone every day, not having anyone to talk to at night, having to eat dinner alone with the TV on for company.

Dull.

“What part, Gav?” Michael asks, sighing and propping his head up on his palm.

“Hmmmmm?”

“What part of the movie are we in?” Michael hiccups. “Like, if we were in the Pretend Relationship flick, what would happen next?”

“Oh...well, we're halfway through our week,” Gavin rubs at the stubble on his chin. “Which means the movie would probably be halfway over…”

“Yeah.”

“So, I guess we're about to hit the climax.” Gavin continues. “Either things are about to get really awesome, or really shitty.”

“Fuck, that's kinda scary.”

“Yeah, but,” Gavin does his smug face yet again, crinkling his nose playfully at Michael. “ _Luckily_ , this is real life -- not some fictional story.”

“So what?”

“So, maybe nothing will happen at all -- and everything will just pass without a storm cloud in sight.”

Michael looks down into his empty glass, he has his doubts.

“Yeah, you're right, boi.” Michael says, and Gavin can hear it in Michael’s voice, that Michael is feeling pretty down.

Gavin takes a large drink from his own glass, emptying it to half.

“Sad that our movie is almost over?” Gavin asks, his tone is still playful, in contrast with Michael’s glum vibe.

“I don’t even know.”

“We’ll be able to go back to normal.”

Michael shrugs and thinks, _I don’t even know if I want that anymore_.

If he had said it aloud, he would’ve gotten to know that Gavin feels the same.

Gavin tries to think of something else to shine more positive light on the situation. “Maybe lines will get less blurred, and we’ll begin to know where we truly stand with each other.”

Michael shrugs again.

“What can I do to cheer you up?” Gavin bumps Michael’s shoulder with his.

Out of habit, Michael bumped him back. But, it was gentle and half-hearted.

Gavin frowns, concern knitting his brow. Then suddenly, he feels Michael’s curls tickle his neck as Michael tucks his head under Gavin’s chin.

 _Oh_ , Gavin thinks, then smiles to himself and lets his arm come around Michael.

 _This whole week has been an emotional rollercoaster_ , Michael thinks. _I just..._

“I just wish we didn’t have to…” Michael hesitates.

“Have to what?”

Michael licks his lower lip. “Be so confused.”

“About…?”

Michael moves away a bit, looks at Gavin.

They lock eyes, and Michael looks like he’s searching for something.

“What?” Gavin asks.

Michael moves closer, and he kisses Gavin’s cheek. And, he feels like it should be weird. Because it’s _Gavin_ , and they’re best friends, and he’s...never done this to another man, with romantic intentions.

Yet, it doesn’t feel as bizarre _because_ it’s Gavin, and that makes it feel so right. It’s only a kiss on the cheek but it feels so...calming. There’s something settling about it. Like coming home after a long stressful day, and finally being able to lay down and quiet your mind.

But...Gavin didn’t have quite the reaction that Michael had maybe hoped that he would.

After about three seconds of Michael’s lips against his cheek, Gavin began gurgling with a squeaky giggle.

At first, Michael thought he was being laughed at. And, his already flushed cheeks got even redder.

“You asshole.” Michael moves away. But then, Gavin slumps forward and drapes himself against Michael’s side.

“Miiiiichael,” Gavin giggles more. “You’re...lovely.”

“Stop laughing at me, idiot.”

“I’m not laughing _at_ you, pleb.”

“Then what’s so funny?” Michael asks.

“It made me feel...happy.” Gavin says, warm breath on Michael’s neck as he starts giggling again. It’s a pure, light sound.

“...Oh.”

“ _Oh_ , indeed...” Gavin brushed his lips over Michael’s neck, purposefully and slowly. Michael’s breath caught in his throat.

 

_____________________________

 

Michael thought maybe he’d be annoyed if they’d spent the rest of the night giggling all over each other -- because, he’d wanted to maybe keep some sort of distance from Gavin. Just in case a mistake was made.

But, it was addicting to feel Gavin shaking with laughter against him.

And, Michael was having the most fun he’d had all week, finally.

 _Fun_ , Michael had missed that. It was the thing that brought he and Gavin together in the first place.

However, this was different.

They were laughing into each other’s skin, and there were brushes of lips here and there. Their lips didn’t touch, yet their mouths were curious and gentle over cheeks, and necks.

Then, after their stomachs couldn’t handle anymore laughing, they paid for their bill (well, Michael paid).

Gavin waited outside the bathroom door for Michael. And, when Michael emerged, Gavin grinned widely.

“I don’t think we can drive back to my house.” Gavin says, but he doesn’t sound too disappointed.

“You think?” Michael nods towards the exit and they start walking. “Not that you could drive anyway.”

“Pfft, true.”

“It's still kinda early,” Michael shrugs. “We can sober up at my place and make it back home tonight.”

Gavin bumps Michael's arm with his own. “No rush.”

 

 _____________________________

 

Has it really been so long that Gavin has been to Michael's apartment?

The living room had new art up on the walls, Michael had a new shelving unit, and the table in the dining room had new chairs.

“You’ve changed a lot…” Gavin observes.

“What?” Michael asks from the kitchen, he hadn’t heard what Gavin said. Or, maybe he had and it just wasn’t making sense. Was Gavin saying that Michael had changed as a person? “Not...a lot, right?”

“There’s a lot of new things.”

_Like...how they’d held hands on their walk back to Michael’s apartment?_

“Do you not like the new things?” Michael inquires.

“No, no. The change is good.”

“Oh, nice. Okay.”

“I like the posters the best, though.” Gavin points. “Did you get those from the gaming event you and Miles went to?”

 _Oh, he’s talking about the decor?_ Michael feels relieved, but also kinda dumb.

“Um, no, a fan sent them in.” Michael informs him, coming back from the kitchen with a couple of fizzy drinks. “Wanna game, or watch something?”

“I don’t have the coordination for games, watching something sounds good.”

“Always Sunny?”

“Hm? Sure.”

 

~*~

 

They rewatched old episodes, some of their favorite ones. Because, they felt familiar.

Gavin hadn’t really planned on leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder while they watched, but, he felt too lazy to hold his own head up...and Michael’s shoulder was _there_ , in Gavin’s defense. And, it felt warm, and strong, and it smelled like Michael, and those were all good things.

To add to the current list of good things, Michael reached his free hand across to scratch at Gavin’s scalp. This was a very good thing.

Gavin melted into Michael’s side, almost purring with satisfaction.

Michael massaged Gavin’s scalp until his arm got tired of being held up. And, Gavin huffed disappointedly when the massage stopped.

“I’m not gonna spoil you.” Michael pushes Gavin away, but only to be funny. “Who’s gonna give you head scritches when I’m away?”

“You’re not allowed to go, then.” Gavin scoots back over to Michael, only to be pushed away again. “Miiiiichael…” He whined at the rejection.

“Screw you,” Michael pushes him away again. “You only want me for my scritches.”

“And because you can drive.” Gavin giggles, because Michael seems to have taken a bit of offense to that and he’s always loved pushing Michael’s buttons.

“Go back to Geoff, he’ll scratch your head and drive you around.” Michael says. “He’s practically begging you to come back.”

“Too bad for him.” Gavin scoots himself back towards Michael, but this time, he wiggles himself into Michael’s lap. “I just want my Michael.” He loops his arms around Michael’s neck so he can’t be pushed off, though, it doesn’t stop Michael from trying.

Michael pushes at Gavin once, then again with more force. The third time, the force was enough to swing Gavin off of his lap, and onto his back on the sofa -- his arms around Michael’s neck bring Michael down with him. Michael is now above him.

Gavin begins laughing, and Michael does too.

“What a loser,” Michael comments, because Gavin’s grin is stupid, and pretty, and familiar, and...oh shit, this is fucked. They’re too close.

“You don’t actually think that I’m a loser,” Gavin tilts his chin up at Michael. “You think I’m pretty cool.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Where’d you hear that?”

“At the golf course, you said I was cool.”

“Did I?” Michael feels Gavin’s legs moving beneath him, they’re now on either side of him. “I remember saying I thought you were _smart_ , not cool.”

He waits for Gavin to make a comeback, but instead, Gavin leans up and kisses the underside of Michael’s chin. And then, the line of Michael’s jaw, trailing his lips from Michael’s chin again, up to his ear, where his breath is humid and…

Michael had been using his hands to support himself above Gavin after he’d fallen. But, he lets himself drop from his hover, to the point where their bodies are touching now. Gavin makes a noise like Michael’s knocked the air out of him when their bodies meet, even though Michael’s lowered himself gently. It's because Michael's body is now applying pressure to the space between his legs.

Gavin’s arms are still around Michael’s neck, but they go slack and his eyes go shut.

“You okay?” Michael asks, and Gavin doesn’t respond verbally, but he nods.

“At...at the bar, you said…” Gavin turns his head away. “You said that you wish we didn’t have to be so confused…”

“Y-Yeah? And?”

“And...then you kissed my cheek.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You don’t have...to be confused _now_.” Gavin is still avoiding Michael’s eyes, head turned away and eyes closed.

Gavin had just given Michael permission to kiss him again, right?

Michael didn’t want to kiss his cheek this time, because...if he’s honest, there’s an expanse of olive-toned skin along Gavin’s neck and it’s looking especially appealing.

He doesn’t know if it’s a bad idea or not, but Michael leans down and brings his mouth to Gavin’s neck. Gavin’s hands shoot up and cradle the back of Michael's neck. The way Gavin uses his hands to hold Michael in place, lets Michael know he’s done something right because Gavin doesn't want him to move away or stop.

Michael doesn’t hesitate to take the area of skin his lips had touched between his teeth, Gavin’s eyes fly open and his lips part.

Gavin gives a soft noise, and his hands move from Michael’s neck to cup Michael’s jaw. He looks up at Michael with lidded eyes.

They’re breathing into each other’s mouths, and that’s the closest thing to an actual kiss that they’ll get.

Michael feels Gavin’s hands leave his face, then he feels them trailing underneath the fabric of his t-shirt. Gavin’s hands smooth over Michael’s stomach and up to his chest.

Gavin’s hands feel so good.

Michael grips the underside of Gavin’s thighs as he brings their centers closer together. Gavin hooks his legs around Michael’s waist.

Diving down again to taste Gavin’s skin, Michael laps at the area he’d bitten. His tongue tastes salt, and warmth, and Gavin and... _fuck_.

“M-Michael…” Gavin says softly, legs wrapping tighter around Michael's hips.

Michael begins sucking on the section of skin that causes Gavin to make the prettiest sounds.

The thing about doing this with Gavin, is that it’s _Gavin_ . He’s the person that Michel is going to see _everyday_ at work, and he’s going to be sitting next to him...everyday.

And, even after all those years of knowing each other…

All of those play-fights that ended up with them being a tangled mass of limbs…

Napping next to each other on the office couch…

Riding home together…

And, even sharing Gavin’s bed…

“I’ve…” Michael props himself back up on his forearms again to see Gavin’s face.

“ _What_ ?” Gavin sounds startled. He wasn’t expecting Michael to talk _now_.

“I've never been this close to you before.” Michael sounds astonished.

Gavin isn’t sure if he should respond seriously, or with a joke in hopes that they could laugh this all off.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Gavin decides to go with humor. “You’ve never been nestled between my thighs -- you doof.”

Michael snorts. “No -- _really_?”

“I _know_ …” Gavin hasn’t hoped for talking. That requires brainpower. He’d wanted to turn his brain off so that he could revel completely in the heated sensations of Michael’s body on his. So, he’s a bit disappointed.

Also, he can’t tell if Michael is just stating the obvious because it’s just really hit Michael that they’re being intimate in this way. Or, because Michael’s trying to keep up their boundaries.

But... _ugh_.

Who were they keeping the boundaries up for? Maybe they were keeping them because none of this is real and they're only close like this because of the circumstances.

Now that there were doubts in Gavin’s mind, he’s a bit out of the mood for whatever they had been doing. Even though...Michael’s mouth was latched on to Gavin’s collarbone and he didn’t really want to lose that feeling.

He presses a hand to Michael’s chest.

“Michael, can we take a break?” Gavin asks and Michael’s head pops up again -- and Gavin’s surprised to see that Michael is smiling.

“Mhm!” Michael complies and sits back on his heels, then moves to sit on his bottom.

Gavin sits up when Michael moves. He studies Michael’s face for a moment longer. Why does Michael look so happy? He has to know.

“What are you looking like that for?”

Michael shrugs. “Just kind of...feeling lucky? I guess that’s the word.”

“Why?”

“I was just thinking about what I’d be doing right now if you weren't here with me...or who I’d be doing this with.” Michael shrugs again. “You’re my boi, and I’m glad you’re here.”

“Even though we’re…”

“We’re what?”

Gavin was going to say _pretending_ , but he’s gotten tired of saying that word by now. “Can I get some water?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it.” Michael takes Gavin’s empty glass. “Be right back.”

“Alright.” Gavin slumps back onto the sofa. “Godddddd.” He says into his hands that’ve covered his face. “What was I bloody expecting? Going out for bevs and then coming back to Michael’s?”

Could they ever do that again? After all of this?

Will they be able to go out for drinks again as friends when this is all over...and _not_ have it turn into some weird groping session? They can, right?

That’s not the thing though…

Gavin had been _hoping_ that this would happen -- that they’d end up hot and heavy in the privacy of Michael’s flat where Lucy wouldn't interrupt, and no one would know what was going on but them. Not that everyone isn’t assuming this is happening anyway.

 

~*~

 

The rest of the night is spent with the two of them watching shit on Michael’s TV, like they used to. There’s a few rounds of not-drunk-enough Mario Kart, and things are fun again.

But there’s so much on Gavin’s mind.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep on the sofa with Michael’s arm looped around his shoulders.

 

_____________________________

 

 

> **Griffon** : You're gonna hate me tomorrow
> 
>  

That. That right there.

That is the text that Gavin got shortly after he and Michael had their moment earlier that evening.

The _ping!_ had woken Gavin up, and he was confused when he first read it. But then, his still slightly drunken mind came back online. And, he had the brainpower to at least panic a little.

“What has she dooooone??” Gavin grumbles into Michael's ribcage.

Michael's face screws up, fighting being awakened by Gavin's mooing.

Gavin begins typing back.   

 

> **Gavin** : I knew it. I bloody knew you'd do something terrible. Did you spill the beans? Am I done for?
> 
> **Griffon** : Not done for
> 
> **Gavin** : What'd you do??
> 
> **Griffon** : Let me begin by saying your mom is awesome
> 
> **Gavin** : Great! I'll tell her that from my grave because you're KILLING ME
> 
> **Griffon** : It's nothing you can't handle!
> 
> **Gavin** : Details of some kind, please??
> 
> **Griffon** : Actually, you know what? It might just be better if you didn't know. That way you won't over-plan for it.
> 
> **Gavin** : Please don't do this…
> 
> **Griffon** : I'm going to drop your mom back off at your house within the hour! Make sure you two have your clothes picked up off the living room floor if you're trying to be sneaky about it ;)
> 
> **Gavin** : We aren't home, so no worries.
> 
> **Griffon** : Whaaaaat?
> 
> **Gavin** : Do you still have that spare key to my house? We'll be home in the morning.
> 
> **Griffon** : I have it but??? Did you and Michael really not hook up???
> 
> **Gavin** : I can't tell anymore if you people are just REALLY that into the role play we have going on for my mum -- or if you ACTUALLY all think Michael and I should get together…
> 
> **Griffon** : Ugh :P see you later kiddo. Love you.
> 
> **Gavin** : :thumbsup:
> 
>  

With a sigh, Gavin laid his head on Michael's chest and locked his phone screen.

The ironic part of it all, was they he and Michael _had_...done something…

It was a lot of mouths, and hands, and breath. But, just like every aspect of their...relationship(?), the lines were all blurred. But, at least they were _actually_ blurred this time, because of the alcohol.

And, somehow, their lips had never touched during all of it. They had kept their distance there. That means something, doesn't it?

What does any of this really mean?

 

_____________________________

 

_**Day 4** _

 

Their morning was tense, as neither of them knew why they should be hating Griffon -- or what Lucy might know now after her day with Griffon the Terrible Liar.

The tense moods followed them from Michael’s apartment and all the way to back to Gavin’s house, where the smell of a home-cooked breakfast should’ve been very inviting. However, it only turned Gavin’s nervous stomach, and made Michael’s slightly-hungover one swim.

“Boys? You home?” Lucy called from the kitchen.

“No, Mum -- we’re just intruders.” Gavin called back and Michael would’ve laughed, had he felt like it. “How was your day with Griffon?” He asked once he stood in the kitchen’s entrance.

“Probably not as good as your night with Michael…” Lucy responded, tapping her finger to the base of her own neck, making Gavin mimic the action on his own skin. And, he found the spot of his neck to be sensitive and-

“ _Oh_ ,” Gavin covers it with his hand, face flushing to be nearly the same shade of red as the mark Michael had left there last night. Which, was good on their part, because it adds to the illusion that they’re romantically involved. But, it also means that there’s physical proof of last night on his skin and he sort of wants last night to disappear. It had only served to make things more awkward between the two of them.

Lucy waves a hand when Gavin looks embarrassed.

“No need to be shy,” She wipes her hands on the dish towel. “I knew you two needed some _time alone_ , I was just lucky Griffon swooped in when she did.” Lucy picked up a glass baking dish with a layered breakfast Shepherd's Pie in it. “Can you grab that, love?” She points to another dish full of fruit.

“Yes…” Gavin says cautiously. “This is a lot of food for just the three of us, yeah?”

Lucy grins over her shoulder as they carry the dishes to the dining area.

“You’re right,” Lucy agrees, placing the Shepherd’s Pie in the center of the table. “I have a surprise for you.”

 _Oh no_ …Gavin thinks. “Oh, really?” Gavin says.

“I’d like to wait until Michael's joined us to tell you what it is.”

“Of course…” Gavin places down the fruit, turns on his heels, and bolts from the dining area. “Michael!” Gavin whisper-yells. “Michael? Boi? Where are you??”

He isn’t in the bedroom, en-suite bathroom, guest room, the other bathroom.

The house isn’t that big. Where could Michael have run away to?

Could he have-

Oh, he’s laying on the sofa. “Michael, my mum has a surprise for us.”

Michael grimaced, moving into a sitting position. “We just got home, can’t it wait a moment?”

“She says she wants to tell us what it is when we’re all together.”

With a grunt, Michael stands up. “Fine.”

 

~*~

 

The food is delicious, even though Michael is still feeling a little sloshy in the stomach from his partial hangover. His stomach is also turning with nerves, because they’ve been sitting at the table eating together for nearly ten minutes already and Lucy hasn’t said a single word, but she’s been smiling smugly to herself.

“ _Enough_ ,” Gavin puts his fork down. “Mum, bloody out with it. Please?”

Lucy only looks more smug. “Fine, I can’t believe how impatient you’ve gotten since I’d seen you last.”

“I just _love_ surprises.” Gavin can’t help the mingey sarcasm in his voice.

Lucy puts down her eating utensils and rests her chin on her laced fingers.

“As you both know,” Lucy begins. “I am very, _very_ proud of you both. And, I can really see this relationship continuing to thrive for a long time -- and make you both very happy.”

Guilt backhand slaps both Gavin and Michael in the face at this point.

“You are both amazing young men, and I would like to thank you both for letting me into your world, even for just a short time…” Lucy is getting a little bit emotional again, but isn’t she always? “And, I’m so sorry that I can’t stay longer and help you all with the details of the wedding. It’s the bit I’m really looking forward to as well.”

“It’s alright, Mum.” Gavin says gently. “Michael and I know you’ve got a lot going on back home. And, Michael and I don’t need anything fancy, anyway.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I feel like it’s so inexcusable of me to not be here when you’re planning your big day, Gavin. But, I _could_ be, at least for one day.”

Gavin turns his head to look at Michael, then back to his mother.

“You mean...you’ll come back some time to help us plan?” Gavin asks hesitantly. He can’t imagine putting Michael through an encore performance of this situation again.

“Well, maybe. But, what I mean is…” Lucy grins. “After talking with Griffon yesterday about this idea I’d had, I really felt like it was a good one.”

 _Shit’s sake,_ Gavin clears his throat. “ _What_ idea?”

“In about an hour,” Lucy looks at her watch. “A wedding planner is going to be joining us to start you boys off in the right direction for your planning journey.”

Neither man has a reaction to the news.

“Aw, come on.” Lucy frowns. “Is that not exciting?”

“It’s…” Michael tries, but he can’t even make any good words. “Not that it... _isn’t_ exciting. It’s just that...well, Gavvers and I don’t have any idea at all what sort of wedding we want. It’d probably be a waste of the planner’s time if Gavin and I just sit there and go ‘uhhhhhhh’ like morons for the entire time they’re here.” Michael gives a nervous chuckle. “Right?”

“Oh, no worries!” Lucy waves her hands. “Griffon says she’s known this person for a long time, and they’re really patient. Trust me, after the stories Griffon’s told me about the nightmare couples that the planner has gone through... _wow_ . It’d honestly be better if you two had _no_ idea what you wanted, instead of knowing _exactly_ what you want, and not settling for anything else.”

“...Alright,” Gavin knows they have an act to keep up. “Mum, this is really great, thank you.”

Lucy is beaming. “You mean it? You’re happy? I’m not meddling?”

 _That last bit, though,_ Gavin thinks. “Seriously, I’m nearly over the moon. Michael’s been putting off the planning -- I’d really love to get started.”

 _Why’s it my fault, you prick,_ Michael smirks, thinking to himself. “That’s because I know you’re indecisive, _babe_.” He smirks even further when Gavin reddens at the petname.

They’re laughing now...but the reality is that there is a wedding planner that will be at their home in less than an hour and _holy shit_.

 

_____________________________

 

Michael and Gavin left Lucy to sit in excited glee, while they cleared their own dishes. They covered the Shepherd's Pie and fruit, and then carried their dirty dishes to the sink.

Swiftly, Michael hopped up onto the counter. “Your turn to wash the dishes.”

“How is it my turn?” Gavin asks, already running hot water into the basin. “Also, get your arse off my counter. My mum makes us wholesome family meals on that counter, you animal.”

Michael flips him the bird. “I’m not moving.” He says. “Also, it’s _your_ turn because the last time we had to do any dishes, I did them, duh.”

Gavin is giving off a weird vibe, and Michael thinks it’s because Gavin’s gonna start freaking out again soon.

“Hey,” Michael kick’s Gavin’s butt with his foot. “This is nothing to freak out about, right?”

“You mean the wedding planner?”

“Yeah,” Michael nods. “All we have to do is pick out a bunch of doilies or whatever.”

Gavin snorts, then squeaks. “ _Doilies_ ? We are _not_ having doilies at our…” Gavin glances around to make sure Lucy isn’t near by. “ _Pretend_ wedding, Michael.”

Michael kick’s Gavin’s butt again. “Why not? Are they not a wedding thing?”

“Doilies are Distant-Great-Aunt things.”

“I swear I’ve seen them at a wedding before.”

“Who’s? Your great aunts?”

It’s Michael’s turn to snort, and he hooks one leg around Gavin’s waist. With a tug, Gavin stumbles into Michael’s direction. “You’re a nerd.” Michael says, once Gavin is standing between his legs, with his hands on Michael’s thighs. “Gimme your lunch money, nerd.”

“Don’t have any.” Gavin crinkles his nose and does his smug face that usually makes Michael want to punch him. But, right now, it’s just making Michael want to kiss the smugness of Gavin’s face. God, what a thought. Michael’s gone off the deep end now.

“Then, do my dishes, dweeb.”

“Fine, I _will_.”

“If you don’t,” Michael teases. “I’ll tell your mom.”

“Noooo,” Gavin slumps forward into Michael’s chest dramatically. “Not my mumsie!”

Michael snickers and wraps his arms around Gavin’s shoulders.

“They better shine so much, that I can see myself in them.” Michael orders jokingly.

Gavin laughs and looks up at Michael. That’s when Michael notices the red mark he’d left on Gavin’s skin.

 _Shit_ , Michael’s eyes linger on the rouge. He thinks about last night.

“Michael?” Gavin's brow furrows. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Michael blinks. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Hmmm, alright then.” Gavin pats Michael’s thigh. “Lemme go, I need to finish. We don’t have long before the planner arrives.”

“Yeah.” Michael releases Gavin, and then absentmindedly kicks his feet.

They’d just had casual intimacy...and...had they been flirting? It hadn’t felt weird, so maybe it was nothing...

Not important. Michael can dwell on that later.

Right now, he has to get ready for the wedding planner to get here.

They can do this. At this point, he and Gavin had honestly been through harder trials.

Oh, and before Michael forgets…

He takes out his cellphone and begins typing.   

 

> **Michael** : Griffon, you’re a bitch.
> 
> **Griffon** : Make me your maid of honor!
> 
> **Michael** : YEAH RIGHT. Also, are doilies good to have at weddings?

He glances up at Gavin, who’s diligently cleaning every dish. Gavin has a look of focus on his face, and for some reason, Michael is fond of it.

_Onto the next adventure, Gav._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is soooo slow burn. But, I didn't want them to get too heavy when they were drunk, you know? It'd leave more confusion and regrets. So, I let them get a taste, literally. And now, we get the fun of them doing their meeting with the planner -- and Michael is going to fight for those doilies, man. Also, I'm so excited for like, when they actually kiss. All this anticipation is making me super eager for it to happen.


	7. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin reaches for his glass of water, gulping it down because Michael just openly admitted he was jealous of Gavin talking to another man. 
> 
> Which means, Michael had snapped because...because he wanted Gavin to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Wow, where do I even begin? I know it's been a while -- life really does know how to keep you busy, right?  
> Here's a 5.5k word update, I hope you enjoy. This chapter wasn't supposed to have so much drama, but no matter what I did -- DRAMA! We get to get a preview of Gavin's sister in this chapter though, so that's fun. Also, everyone say hi to 'Clark', I hope we get to see him again. 
> 
> Ok, Enjoy! :) <3
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"
> 
>  

They were tired, slightly hungover, dressed in the same clothing that they’d worn and slept in the night before -- and they weren’t even _really_ engaged to be married.

Michael and Gavin were the least eligible people to be sitting in front of a professional wedding planner this morning in Austin, Texas. But, here they were.

“My name is Gavin Free,” He motions to himself. “And, this is my fiance, Michael.”

Michael reaches across the table. “Michael Jones.” He shakes hands with the wedding planner. For some reason, Michael feels a bit territorial.

The wedding planner, is a man somewhere in his mid to late thirties. And, he looks _good_. He’s fit and sun kissed, with a charming grin -- and, a super friendly demeanor.

It’s not that Michael doesn’t like him already or anything. But, since he’s been here, he feels like Gavin hasn’t taken his eyes off of that guy. Or...maybe, Michael is just imagining things. He might be.

But, damn it.

He and Gavin are supposed to be working _together_ to face this guy. Michael had been thinking about this man like one of the game-bosses that Gavin’s mom has unleashed on them. And, once they defeat him, they’ll mug him for the key he has to the next level.

However, it seems now more like Gavin is Princess Peach, and the wedding planner is Bowser -- and instead of being relieved that Mario (Michael) is here for her at last, Peach (Gavin) is just chatting it up with the enemy (Wedding Planner) and not even so much as thanking Mario (Michael) for hopping his denim wearing ass across fucking _lava_ (lying to his mother and spending all of his free time doing literally this) for her (Gavin).

Great! And now, instead of listening to what the hell Gavin has been saying to the man, Michael has just been picturing Gavin in a dress and himself with a mustache.

“That’s _amazing_ ,” The wedding planner says. “It’s so nice to see a genuinely happy couple again. I don’t know what it is lately,” He waves a hand. “But, the last three couples I had have just given me weird vibes. They didn't seem really connected at the heart, you know? Unlike you two.”

Gavin reaches over and rubs Michael’s shoulder. “Yeah, Michael and I are so happy.” He looks at Michael. “Right, love?”

“Yes.” Michael says curtly, earning looks from both the wedding planner and from Gavin.

“That’s so great.” The planner says, looking at Michael. “How long have you two been together?”

“What’s it to you? The fact of the matter is that we’ve been together long enough to know we’re in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together -- and _you_ are going to help us ceremonize that.” Michael spits.

“Michael!” Gavin exclaims at the same time that the planner begins waving his hands in surrender. “What the _hell_?? Clark just asked a simple question!”

“As if we even _can_ answer that question!” Michael snaps back, both he and Gavin gasp when he says it and --

 _Wait, the dude’s name is Clark? I missed that too?? Clark, huh. That’s a nice name, of_ **_course_ ** _he has a nice name.That was fucking_ **_Superman’s_ ** _name. Great! I bet Gavin likes that name, too._ Michael thinks begrudgingly before looking at Gavin and noticing he’s getting a death glare from him.

Clark is reaching for his binder sitting on the dining room table.

“Should...I be here?” He asks the ‘happy couple’. “I think I’m upsetting your fiance, Gavin.”

Gavin is fuming at Michael. “ _No_ , it’s not you.” He replies, not taking his eyes off Michael. “I’m not sure what the _hell_ is bothering him. But, I know it’s sure as shit isn’t you.”

“Maybe I could-” Clark is beginning to say that he could reschedule, when Lucy comes in carrying the plate of breakfast for him.

“Nicely warmed up for you,” She smiles at their guest, then sits the plate down in front of him. “So, what’d I miss? How are things going so far?”

When she asks that, both Gavin and Clark look at Michael, causing Lucy to do the same.

“ _What_?” Michael asks defensively, even though he knows what all the looks are for. “Look, Clark, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?? For what??” Lucy squeaks with worry. “Has something happened?”

Gavin folds his arms. “Michael is just cranky because he didn’t get much sleep last night, and he’s hungover.”

 _That’s a little true, but_ ...Michael sighs. Why _had_ he snapped?

Gavin was just _talking_ to the guy.

Talking to the...really attractive guy.

With the really nice name.

Who _wasn’t_ Michael.

“Oh my god,” Michael says out loud. “I was jealous.”

Lucy and Gavin both go to cover their mouths in comically identical hand motions.

Clark points to himself. “Of me?”

Michael frowns at him. “What? You _expected_ me to be?” He asks mockingly.

“No,” Clark shakes his head. “But, it’s not the first time I’ve gotten that. From women’s fiances -- and mens’.” He looks sheepish. “I think it’s because I’m too chatty, and it comes across as flirting.”

Michael rubs at the back of his neck. “It wasn’t just the talking.”

“Really? What else did I do wrong?” Clark frowns.

“You didn’t _do_ anything wrong.” Michael folds his arms. “You’re just really annoyingly good-looking.”

Lucy makes an extremely amused guffaw.

Gavin squawks, “ _Michael_!”

Clark blinks, taken aback. “A-Am I??”

Michael rolls his eyes. “As if you’ve never gotten _that_ one before…”

“I...haven’t.” Clark admits. “But, let’s not get into it. I’ll just be being overly-chatty again.”

Lucy pats Clark’s back. “You truly are a sight.”

“Ew, Mum.” Gavin reaches for his glass of water, gulping it down because Michael just openly admitted he was jealous of Gavin talking to another man. Which means, Michael had snapped because...because he wanted Gavin to himself.

 _Oh my god_ , Gavin has never felt valuable to someone before. Not in the sense of a possession. But, as a person. A person that someone doesn’t want to lose.

“Boi,” Gavin sets down his glass. And, immediately when Michael turns his head to look at Gavin, Gavin takes Michael’s face in his hands and leaves a noisy, squeaky kiss on Michael’s forehead.

Lucy claps her hands together at the cuteness.

Clark just smiles and shakes his head. “Are we ever going to get to work? Also,” He turns to Lucy. “This meal is delicious thank you.”

“Oh, of course!” She says.

“I was going to try and survive the morning with a couple of Nature Valleys and a Voss water.” Clark admits.

“My god,” Lucy’s tone is motherly and scolding now. “How do you stay so fit if you don’t feed yourself properly?”

Gavin turns away from Michael to glare at his mother. “Mum, stop being gross.”

_____________________________

Clark finishes his breakfast, while hearing Gavin and Michael taking turns explaining why they don’t recall their exact dating anniversary -- or even when Michael proposed -- yes, Michael proposed. They told Clark it was because their relationship evolved so naturally. One minute they were friends, and the next, they were just more than that.

While Clark told them that was ‘precious’, he also teased them, asking if they were going to remember their wedding day.

“Oh, okay,” Clark sat up taller. “That’s a good place to start.”

“Start what?” Michael asks.

Clark laughs. “The reason I came here, remember? To actually help you all start your planning.” He says. “I’m an old friend of Griffon’s, so any friends of hers are immediately friends of mine. Which makes the job super fun, but the downside is that I’m just so off topic.”

Michael takes a moment and thinks about the fact that if he’d been going to work regularly still this week, he’d be on the Off Topic podcast this evening.

“So, Griffon told me you all have done zero planning, to her knowledge.” Clark says. “Is that true?”

Gavin and Michael look at each other.

“Yeah, none.” Gavin nods at Michael, who nods back.

Clark laces his fingers under his chin. “So, do you have any idea what time of year you’d like to wed? You don’t have an exact date in mind do you?”

Michael is already shaking his head ‘no’, so Gavin just shrugs.

“What season makes you all feel happiest?” Clark inquires, clicking his pen.

Neither of them knew how to answer this question. Texas doesn’t have seasons. It’s either hot, so hot that drowning would actually be refreshing, hot and humid, tornado season, or pleasant temperature time.

“[We met on Valentine’s Day, a few years ago](https://twitter.com/AH_Michael/status/698866285539565568),” Gavin says. “That was a pretty happy time.”

Michael blushes just a bit, because that wasn’t some embellishment that Gavin’s coming up with to convince someone that they’re a right fit. That’s was actually true information. He remembers talking about it on a podcast, and saying that when he and Gavin met, he immediately liked him more than anyone else at the office.

“And, ever since then, we’ve spent every summer hanging out nearly nonstop.” Michael adds. “Swimmy-Bevs, and shit.”

Gavin giggles at the dumb name the activity had. “Summer is good Boi Time, yeah.”

“Also, we have summer birthdays.”

“Mine’s spring.” Gavin corrects.

“Close enough to summer.” Michael shrugs.

“Yeah, but...spring weddings are pretty nice.” Gavin thinks. “Hmmm, but definitely not winter though. Right?”

“Why not?” Clark and Michael ask at the same time.

Gavin waves like this shouldn’t be a mystery. “Who wants to get married in the cold?”

“Another thing,” Lucy says from her end of the table. “ _People_ have more free time in the summer typically, and more could attend the wedding, or have more time to set aside to plan ahead for it.”

“True, Mum. Yeah.” Gavin nods. And, he knows that his mother is talking about his sister, who is a school teacher, and has the summers off.

Clark waits to make sure they’re done talking before he starts. “So, a summer wedding? Let’s mull over that idea.” He holds up one hand. “It’s sunny, beautiful blue skies. It’s warm, but not too hot. What’s the first thing that comes to mind about your wedding day?”

Gavin almost snorts, because if he and Michael make it to their wedding day, then clearly they’ve both gone insane and have taken the pretend relationship thing too far.

But, what would their wedding look like?

He begins picturing Michael standing across from him, teary-eyed and blissful. But, Gavin knows that’s probably being overdramatized. He doesn’t think Michael is the sort of person to be actually moved to tears -- or is he?

However, out of all the things that Gavin is picturing, there is one key thing that he thinks he should tell Clark:

“We’re not in a church, in my mind.” Gavin states. “We were outside.”

“An outdoor wedding? Those are fun.” Clark takes notes. “There always has to be a Plan B, in case the weather conditions change. But, we can worry about that some other time.” He looks up at Michael and Gavin, and smiles. “I’m getting so pumped, there are so many interesting options for an outdoor wedding -- because basically, the entire wedding is customizable.”

Clark looks at Michael. “How do you feel about outdoor weddings, Michael?”

Michael responds honestly. “The whole ‘unpredictable weather’ thing makes me nervous…” After he says it though, he thinks it’s ridiculous to be voicing _actual_ concerns about a wedding that isn’t going to happen. “Sorry, forget what I said…” He turns to Gavin. “It sounds good, babe.”

When Michael calls him ‘babe’, Gavin leans over to gently touch his forehead to Michael’s. “Don’t apologize,” Gavin says. “The weather makes me nervous too,” He admits. “But, I can’t imagine getting married to you on a beautiful day, and not being outside enjoying the beautiful day when I agree to do this whole life thing with you.”

 _Gut punch_ , Michael feels like the air's been completely compressed out of him.

How can those words coming out of Gavin’s mouth -- Gavin Free’s stupid fucking mouth -- sound so amazing that Michael wants to skip ahead to that day...when he and Gavin... _shit_. That day isn’t coming.

“Gavin…” Michael’s voice sounds a bit rough. “You’re stupid and I hate you.”

Lucy turns to Clark when the wedding planner gasps. “That’s a good thing. I know it sounds bad, but that means he’s really happy.”

Gavin’s brow furrows. “Michael, what’s wrong?”

“That was…” Michael grabs his arm. “The sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He gives Gavin’s arm a squeeze. “How can you just...say something like that?”

With a glance to Clark, Gavin nods in the wedding planner’s direction.

“Michael…” Gavin says in a warning tone, nodding subtly to Clark again. “Not _now_.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Clark chimes in. “Planning the wedding is almost as emotional as actually attending the wedding. It’s when it becomes _real_ to a lot of couples.” He explains. “The planning is usually when both partners have to say ‘wow, everything has lead to this moment -- we’re really taking the first steps into the rest of our lives together’ ya know?”

Lucy reaches for a napkin. “Oh, gosh, I thought I’d make it through this tear-free.”

Michael and Gavin aren’t really paying attention to her at the moment. They’re both staring off into their own versions of space at the moment.

_Everything has lead to this moment…_

_We’re really taking the first steps into the rest of our lives…_

They both have to keep saying ‘it isn’t real, it isn’t real’ over and over again in their heads to keep from thinking about it too long.

“Okay, okay,” Clark takes down a few extra notes. “So, beautiful summer day, we’re outside, all of good friends and family are together with us, what do you see next?”

_____________________________

A summer wedding, outside. All of their good family and friends are there to witness their union.

Clark has asked what either of them envisioned next, and neither of them have said anything in what seems like ages.

Gavin can only picture Michael standing across from him with the warmest smile he’s ever seen on Michael's face. He can distantly hear Clark talking about the importance of booking your videographers and photographers ahead of time, and making sure that both parties know what the priorities are to be filmed and shot.

Lucy asks about caterers, and Michael goes on a tangent about how important food is at weddings -- because food is usually the only reason he attends someone else’s wedding.

They move on from food to flowers. Lucy mentions that Griffon really wanted to arrange the flowers herself for free, as a loving gesture to the couple.

Gavin comes back into reality somewhere after that.

“Do weddings need themes?” Michael rubs at his chin. “I haven’t been to a ton of weddings, but I know that ‘wedding themes’ are a thing, right?”

Clark’s eyes light up, like he’d been hoping that there would be talk of themes. “Yes! Yes, there are wedding themes!” He grins widely. “Do you know any theme you two might like?”

Michael’s eyebrows come together. “How do you go about picking a theme?”

“Most couples think of something that represents their personalities as a couple -- or something that they both enjoy.” Clark clears his throat. “Or, your theme could be based off of a certain event that meant a lot to the both of you.”

Gavin sank lower in his seat.

Lucy giggles. “Their wedding is going to end up being video game themed, at this rate.”

“That, or like -- swimmy-bev themed.” Michael laughs too.

Clark’s brows raise. “Swim what?”

“Swimmy-bevs,” Michael says. “It’s just when Gav and I get drinks and spend the day lazing in and by the pool. We’ve been doing it for years. It was one of the first things we ever had a tradition of doing.”

Gavin sits up again. “We can’t have a poolin’ and boozin’ theme for our wedding. That’s trash.”

“I was kidding.” Michael elbows his side gently.

Gavin fakes a smile.

_____________________________

It shouldn’t make so much sense.

Out of everything they’ve done so far in their fake engagement, sitting there and planning their wedding...made the most sense.

Not the planning itself. But…

Just...the fact that they would be gearing up to spend the rest of their lives together.

Gavin can’t imagine a situation in which they wouldn’t be around each other. Thinking of Michael moving to another state, or being relocated for a job makes Gavin feel knotted in his stomach. Thinking that they’ll never be as close as they were last night again makes him feel anxious.

Clark leaves them after hugging everyone, and wishing the best of luck with the planning. He also says, since they count as family/friends -- due to their connection with Griffon, and because he likes them, Clark has given them a lovely discount -- should they choose to take him on as their official planner.

Before he left, and before all of the hugs, Clark bestowed them with a planning guide book. It seemed almost like a Madlib for wedding planning. There were a lot of fill-in-the-blanks, PROS and CONS lists, and places to tape/glue/pin in fabric swatches and magazine clippings.

On the front of the book, there was a place to put a photo of the couple. And, a line to title the book.

Gavin placed the book up on his mantle where it could watch them from a distance.

He was just lost enough in thought to get startled when his mother came into the room, announcing that they could all use some air.

_____________________________

Michael was actually glad that they were getting out of the house. The breeze from the rolled-down car windows was clean and cool -- refreshing. Not to mention, Gavin let him trace patterns on the back of his hand with his fingertips. And, every so often Gavin would gently curl his fingers around Michael’s.

Lucy had requested that they take a trip to the park, the one with the giant pond in the center. That lead to Gavin calling up Geoff and seeing if he and Griffon would like to join them, because Gavin knows how much they love this area.

Of course, Michael and Gavin held hands the entire walk. Michael had been caught off guard by how uneasy he felt when Gavin would unlace their fingers so he could go run up to the edge of the path to point into the water at a large goldfish. Or when Gavin would let go of Michael’s hand to run back to Geoff and pester him for a while.

Michael would feel _immediately_ better when Gavin would return to his side and lace their fingers again. He would use their held hands to draw Gavin closer, so that he could curl his arm around Gavin’s waist. Gavin hardly seemed to actually mind the close contact.

They both rose middle fingers at Geoff, who catcalled when this happened.

Though Geoff was teasing them, he felt warm inside...seeing them like this. They were both more comfortable and happy than Geoff had ever seen them. There wasn’t any tension between them, like there usually was. Not a bad tension -- it’s just...usually, at the office, the distance that the two of them tried to keep from each other was nearly _palpable_.

It was like a string that was being pulled as taut as it could be to keep them apart. And now, the string was loosening, no longer strangling, and instead -- wrappig them in a pretty bow and holding them together.

Geoff was happy. He was _proud_ , actually.

He always hoped that the both of them would have the best in their lives. Geoff’s glad that _the best_ seems to be the two of them together. It feels right.

They all stop in a shady patch of grass after circling the large body of water and grabbing ice cream. Michael lets Gavin recline with his head in Michael’s lap.

The two boys break out into giggles when Michael’s ice cream cone drips onto Gavin’s forehead. He demands that Michael licks it off, and Michael refuses -- claiming that Gavin’s forehead was sweaty and there was no way.

Lucy came to the rescue with a napkin.

_____________________________

After their walk, the group went to lunch. That went smoothly -- of course, Gavin and Michael were stealing things off each other’s plates throughout the meal.

Later that evening, Gavin’s phone alerts him that his sister had texted him a while ago.

 

 

> **Big Sis** : Hey, can we talk? 

_My god, does it end?_ Gavin sighed. What could his sister want? 

> **Gavin:** Sure, about what?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Something is up with you.
> 
> **Gavin:** Like what?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Please don’t play dumb.
> 
> **Gavin:** I’m not. I just don’t know what you mean...so?
> 
> **Big Sis** : I get the whole ‘not telling Mum’ thing because of how she is. But, you’re going to start leaving me out of things too?
> 
> **Gavin:** Is this about Michael?
> 
> **Big Sis** : You’re joking. Stop playing dumb! 

Speaking of Michael, he just ran past Gavin and into the en suite bathroom, complaining that he shouldn’t have had so much ice cream because he _knows_ he’s lactose intolerant.

It’s so _Michael_ and something about that makes Gavin smile. 

> **Gavin:** I’m not playing dumb. I just don’t know what you mean.
> 
> **Big Sis** : When were you going to tell me that you were engaged?
> 
> **Gavin:** ...Surprise!
> 
> **Big Sis** : You NEVER kept me out of anything before.
> 
> **Gavin:** That’s not true. You used to tattle on me to mom about a lot of things. I’ve had secrets before.
> 
> **Big Sis** : That’s not the point and you know it.
> 
> **Gavin:** Fine. What’s the point?
> 
> **Big Sis** : There’s just something weird about all of this…

_Shit._  

> **Gavin:** Like what?
> 
> **Big Sis** : You’ve barely mentioned Michael to me once. Whenever I ask you if anything is new you NEVER say anything about him.
> 
> **Gavin:** If I was keeping secrets, why would I mention my secret alllll the time?
> 
> **Big Sis** : You’re not that clever.
> 
> **Gavin:** Ouch??
> 
> **Big Sis** : It’s just true. Every time I checked in with you, you were always alone.
> 
> **Gavin:** Michael and I spend time with each other often. Especially since we live together now!
> 
> **Big Sis** : And, how long have you been living together?

_Double shit, deflect it quick!_  

> **Gavin:** What does that matter?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Because, our Skype hangouts lately...
> 
> **Gavin:** What about them?? Why are you grilling me??
> 
> **Big Sis** : You’re usually alone when we video chat. Even at night.
> 
> **Gavin:** Sis, you’re acting really strange.
> 
> **Big Sis** : No, YOU are. Something about this whole Michael thing feels off. Almost too good to be true.
> 
> **Gavin:** Why can’t you just be happy for me?  
> 
> **Big Sis** : You got really defensive when I brought up Michael, and you started playing dumb.
> 
> **Gavin** : What are you trying to say?
> 
> **Big Sis** : I think you’re lying.
> 
> **Gavin:** You think I’d just lie about my entire relationship? Really??
> 
> **Big Sis** : Yes.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Gavin?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Hello?

Gavin didn’t know what to say next. Should he just admit it? She wouldn't tell their mother _this_ right? Something so serious and sensitive. 

> **Big Sis** : Gavin, I’m sorry.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Gavin talk to me.
> 
> **Gavin** : Why? Are you not done pointing your finger in my face?
> 
> **Big Sis** : I don’t know if you’re trying to admit to what I said or not, but I have something else to talk about.
> 
> **Gavin** : Good, out with it then.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Don’t tell Mum.
> 
> **Gavin** : Well now, look who has secrets.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Shut up, Gav. This is serious.
> 
> **Gavin** : K, what is it?
> 
> **Big Sis** : I’m pregnant.
> 
> **Gavin** : Pffffffffft, that’s actually pretty hilarious.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Fuck you! How is this funny??
> 
> **Gavin** : I think this is great timing. You can get Mum out of my hair with that one.

He hears the toilet flush, followed by Michael singing “A Whole New World” from Aladdin, but he’s replaced the word ‘world’ with ‘ass’ as he washes his hands. Gavin chuckles to himself, enjoying Michael’s unintentional distractions from the family drama and -- wait… 

> **Gavin** : Sis, what the hell?? How’d you get pregnant??
> 
> **Big Sis** : What? Are you kidding me? Do you really want details?
> 
> **Gavin** : No, not that. I mean...I thought you and Douche-Canoe had broken up?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Yeah well.
> 
> **Gavin** : Is it him or…?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Him, Gav.
> 
> **Gavin** : Are you okay with that?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Who cares?
> 
> **Gavin** : I ‘cares’?? Everyone cares??
> 
> **Big Sis** : What’s done is done.
> 
> **Gavin** : What are your plans?
> 
> **Big Sis** : Douche-Canoe isn’t actually as douchey as previously depicted.
> 
> **Gavin** : Oh, for god’s sake…
> 
> **Big Sis** : If Mum and Dad weren’t a prime example of how difficult relationships can be…
> 
> **Gavin** : I know what you mean.
> 
> **Big Sis** : No you don’t. You have Michael. I think.
> 
> **Gavin** : Even so, things aren’t uncomplicated.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Are you in love? 

Gavin takes a deep breath and sighs, rubbing at his temple with one hand. 

> **Gavin** : I really do think so. That part I’m beginning to be really sure about.
> 
> **Big Sis** : Well, consider yourself lucky then.
> 
> **Gavin** : I’ll try.
> 
> **Big Sis** : I gotta go. But, you’ll be cool about what I told you though, right?
> 
> **Gavin** : I will. Promise. Though, I think you should tell Mum. She’ll be way more pumped about a grandkid, rather than some marriage.
> 
> **Big Sis** : She’ll flip and make all of the major decisions for me. Mum’ll be picking pre-schools before I’ve even gone a whole trimester.
> 
> **Gavin** : Haha, sounds like Fred to me.
> 
> **Big Sis** : I’ll ttyl, okay? Luv ya
> 
> **Gavin** : U too, bye. <3 

Michael comes out of the restroom as if on queue. He glares at Gavin.

“You should’ve stopped me.” Michael accuses playfully, but notices that Gavin doesn’t crack even the smallest smile. “What’s up?”

Gavin raises and lowers his shoulders. “My sister is pregnant.” He says, he sounds exhausted.

Michael’s brows visit Mars for a few silent moments. “What the shiiiiiit??”

Gavin flops back on his bed. “This is why I just _can’t_ with my family.” There’s a pause, before Gavin raises his hands up towards the ceiling. “At all times, I _swear_ \-- there’s just _drama_ , Michael.”

After a second of thought, Michael crawls onto the bed and lays beside Gavin.

“Maybe you guys were hit with a drama curse, way back in your ancestry.” Michael supposes, laying on his side to look at Gavin.

Gavin snorts. “Yeah, and her name is Fred.”

Michael observes Gavin’s profile quietly before using his arm to pull Gavin onto his side as well and bringing their bodies together.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

Gavin frowns, angry eyes meeting Michael’s. “I keep trying to _tell_ you, Michael! Some things just _aren’t_ okay!”

Michael doesn’t respond.

“Some things are just _fucked_ up!” Gavin growls. “Sometimes, your mother controls you your whole life! Sometimes she never lets you decide anything for yourself! Sometimes, you grow up with _that_ shit -- and by the time you’re old enough to choose things for yourself, you have no idea _what the hell_ to even do!” Gavin spits. “And, _then_ , you end up letting the wrong people make decisions for you -- because you don’t know how to decide for yourself! And, sometimes! You make a lot of poor decisions because you hardly know what’s right from wrong without someone picking for you!”

Michael only blinks, but otherwise stays quiet.

“Sometimes, your dumb boyfriend makes the decisions for you!” Gavin continues. “And, he ends up breaking your heart -- and then _decides_ to come back and say he’s better and that he’s changed and you end up believing him! And, then BOOM you’re pregnant!”

 _Oh_ , Gavin’s talking about his sister. For a second, Michael thought that Gavin had been talking about himself.

Gavin closes his eyes. “And, now... _christ_ \-- we have another secret to keep from my mother. A baby doesn’t deserve to be a secret.”

Michael’s mouth falls open. “You’re not gonna tell her??”

The Brit shakes his head. “I promised my sister that I wouldn’t.”

With a frown, Michael shakes his head. “Weren’t you just talking about how letting people decide things for you was what got you all fucked in the first place?”

Gavin’s brows come together. “But, I promised her…”

Michael props himself up on his elbow. “Lucy is going to find out eventually though??”

There’s no response.

With a snort, Michael sits up all the way. “You’re all insane. All of you.”

Gavin feels a jolt of hurt at that comment. “That’s really cold, Michael.”

Michael looks at him. “This all has to end somewhere.”

“But-”

“ _Somewhere_ , Gavin.” Michael says firmly. “If I had known how deep all of this shit goes with you and your family, I might not’ve even agreed to help you.”

Another jolt of hurt. “Michael…”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to help you continue this unhealthy circle of just...bullshit.”

Gavin sits up too. “Well, what the hell was I supposed to do?”

“Do what the fuck you were just saying!” Michael raises his voice. “Just accept the fact that some shit just _is not_ **_okay_ **!”

 _It’s easier said than done..._ Gavin thinks.

“And...you know what’s’ worse? What makes this all so much more complicated?” Michael scoots towards the edge of the bed. “You’re bringing other people into it. Me, your sister’s _child_ , your father probably couldn’t take it anymore, either.”

Again, a jolt of hurt. “M-Michael…” Gavin whined, desperate for Michael to stop saying things that were painful to hear. “You’re saying that all my family is good for, is driving people away?”

“No,” Michael gets off the bed. “I’m saying that this literally needs to stop. Can’t you see the pattern? Can’t you see that this is driving you all into unpleasant situations?”

“Where are you going?” Gavin watches Michael walk away.

“I don’t know,” Michael scratches his head. “I’m sort of just over this whole thing right now. This is batshit.”

They stay in the room in silence for a moment.

“Do you…” Michael says in a quiet voice. “Do you even…”

“Do I what?”

Michael turns away. “I really... _really_ care about you.” Then, he leaves the room.

Gavin holds his face in his hands and breathes raggedly into them.

He has no idea what to do, he doesn’t even know what’s happening. Did Michael just say that he was done helping Gavin? Is he leaving the situation? What’s Gavin supposed to tell his mother?

Not knowing what else to do, Gavin picks his phone back up and calls Geoff.

The man answers on the third ring with a concerned ‘Yeah-bud?’ like he’s been expecting Gavin to call with a crisis.

Hearing the familiar and comforting sound of Geoff’s voice, Gavin bursts into tears from all the pressure he feels.

“I don’t know what I’m doing -- why’d I let you talk me into this?? This is your fault! I hate myself, I’m so stupid! I’m going to drive everyone in my life away and -- and, and Michael was right! I’m crazy! My whole family is!” Gavin stops talking only to hiccup a few breaths. “And, I think I’m in love with Michael! I don’t even know how long I’ve been -- but it feels like it’s been a while! Why did I have to realize _now_? It’s too late for me to even do anything about it because he hates me now and thinks I’m insane and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…” Geoff says, then sighs. He runs a hand through his hair, and puts his controller down in his lap. “What’s going on? Is the cat out of the bag?”

“No!” Gavin shouts. “There are _too many_ cats in the bag! That’s the problem!” He pauses, frowns. “Did you even hear anything that I just said??”

“Blah, blah, you’re in love with Michael, blah -- yeah, I heard, duh.”

“Well?? Then say something!”

Geoff snorts. “Okay, I’ll say something -- you’re stupid.”

Gavin’s mouth falls open. “Geoff!”

“I mean it in a very loving way,” Geoff defends. “All you have to do is just tell everyone how you feel. _Everyone_. And then, you’ll be free.”

Gavin shakes his head. “But, then everyone would hate me. My mum and Michael.”

“Being free of how you feel now, doesn’t mean that everything’ll be okay.”

 _Everyone can’t be okay. It just can’t._ Gavin tells himself. “I have to accept it...I have to accept it.”

“Accept what?”

“Thanks, Geoff.”

“Did I help? What are you gonna do now, Gav-”

Gavin hangs up before he even really knows what he’s going to do, but he just knows that he needs to find Michael.

He gets out of his bed, and runs into the hall. “Michael?” He calls. “Michael!”

Lucy opens the door to the guest room. “Michael said he was going for a quick drive, love.” She tells him. “I thought he’d have told you-”

Gavin runs toward the front door. Is he too late?

_I have to tell Michael how I feel..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow, guys. If Gavin is really going to tell Michael how he feels next chapter...what does that mean? What's going to happen? I'm so keyed up for the next update because...FINALLY. I'm just waiting for so many finally's with this fic. I'm waiting for Gav's mom to find out the truth, I'm waiting for Gavin and Michael to tell each other how they feel, I'm waiting for them to smooch GOOD LORD. Okay, lol ignore me.
> 
> UPDATE: Also, hi, I fixed the formatting issue with the text messages between Gavin and his sister -- they'd been so weirdly spaced. Okay, that's all! Talk to you all soon!


	8. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tossed his phone down onto the coffee table.
> 
>  _Do you honestly want to be alone right now?_ Jeremy had asked.
> 
> “No…” Michael says aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Long time, no update. I know, I know. Literally #me with every fic ever.  
> Not much to say! 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying gearing up for whichever holiday or life events you'd like to celebrate!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"
> 
> PS: I have to fix the spacing with the text messages again -- if you use blockquotes to make your text stay in those sectioned boxes then when you go back to edit the chapter, they add an extra space at the bottom and wow My Kryptonite

Where exactly _is_ he going?

No where. He's just running away.

He feels guilty for giving Gavin a hard time about not knowing how to handle emotional stress.

Because, _this_ is typical of Michael -- running. Whenever things get sensitive, he leaves.

Like when he was sitting in Gavin's lap, and he’d joked that Michael was flirting -- Michael had sprung out of Gavin's lap and ran to the bedroom to get away.

And now, he's driving aimlessly because he's overwhelmed.

“I didn't fucking sign up for _this_ ,” Michael grits out.

But, what did Michael expect to happen with all of this?

Did he think he’d pretend to be engaged to Gavin for a week, and then things would go back to normal after? Did Michael truly believe they’d just have this as something that they could look back on and laugh?

_‘Hey, Gav? Remember that time we shared a bed and a home and a life for a week?’_

_‘Yes, Michael! Hilarious!’_

Deep down Michael knows that what he’s done is allow himself to be in a faux-relationship with someone he really has feelings for. He has let himself get an idea of what being with Gavin might truly be like. On top of that, Michael has let himself realize that it’s exactly what he wants.

And that is terrifying.

_____________________________

 

The car was gone from the driveway when Gavin got outside, and it was no longer at either end of the street when Gavin jogged to his tree lawn.

And that was _infuriating_.

It was so hard for Gavin to work up the courage to tell Michael how he felt, and now -- Michael was nowhere to be damn found.

Gavin paced in the foyer, typing out ‘You are an arsehole’ to Michael over and over again but never sending the text.

Is this permanent or is Michael going to come home?

He looks up from his phone when his mother knocks on the wall as not to startle him.

“Everything alright?” She asks, concerned.

Gavin takes a deep breath and puts his phone into his pocket. “...Yeah.”

_____________________________

 

The issue with emotionally storming out of your current living quarters, is that you leave all of your important stuff behind.

Michael wanted to stay in his own apartment and sort of just huddle up there on his own until Lucy goes back home. After that, he wants to go to work, apologize to Gavin, and then work on getting their friendship back to normal.

Those weird feelings he’s been experiencing for Gavin could begin to fall away once they’re not spending every moment of their lives together anymore.

But, what he hadn’t planned for, was coming back to his apartment without anything vital in it.

Michael’s apartment had an odd feeling the second he walked into it.

Very quickly, it felt too big and too quiet. He was alone.

It also felt like it wasn’t his home anymore. None of his homey-things were really here.

He didn’t even bring his god damn phone charger. Was there still that spare in his bedroom drawer? Even still, having just a phone charger wasn’t going to be enough for him to resettle here properly.

He’d really run out of Gavin’s house with the clothes on his back.

Michael can’t believe that he’s abandoned Gavin like that.

Was he really not going back?

A part of Michael knew that he never really believed it was a good idea to lie to Gavin’s mother, and _all_ of him knew that he maybe shouldn't be helping Gavin do so.

But did that really mean that he wasn't going back?

He thinks about Gavin's anxiety. He thinks about Gavin.

Based on Gavin's past, Michael can guess that Gavin was going to lie to Lucy whether Michael had helped or not.

 _Bzzz!_ A text came in to Michael's phone. He guessed it was from Gavin.

But, it was from Jeremy.

 

> **Jeremy** : Hey, just wanted to say that I’m glad you guys had fun today. Geoff was raving about how great today was, and how much you and Gavin got along.
> 
>  

He stared at Jeremy’s text.

 

> **Michael** : Thanks.
> 
> **Jeremy** : He said that it didn’t seem like you guys were faking it.
> 
>  

Michael could only stare again.

 

> **Michael** : Why are you messaging me about it?
> 
> **Jeremy** : Because...it’s real. Isn’t it?
> 
> **Michael** : What are you talking about exactly?
> 
> **Jeremy** : You and Gavin.
> 
> **Michael** : What makes you say that all of a sudden?
> 
> **Jeremy** : You’re not denying it.
> 
> **Michael** : I asked you a question, dipshit.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Geoff told me that Gavin has a love bite on his neck. You don’t just fake hickies. I mean, I know you guys could do that if you really wanted to make Gav’s mom believe you guys. But, Geoff said you two were super happy and if you guys are happy and you’re being...intimate and shit…
> 
>  

Michael sighed at his phone.

 

> **Michael** : Well, not to ruin your enthusiasm about us but I sort of left him.
> 
> **Jeremy** : WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK?? You’re shitting the fuck out of me.
> 
> **Michael** : Nope. I don’t really know what’s going on ATM. I don’t think I’m going back.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Did you two fight or something?? Didn’t you guys like just get back from hanging out with Geoff?? What could’ve possibly happened between then and now that made you leave??
> 
> **Michael** : I don’t really owe you an explanation.
> 
> **Jeremy** : You do so!
> 
> **Michael** : Long story short, I shouldn’t have been helping him in the first place. It was a mistake. No one deserves to be lied to and Gavin needs to face his demons and work his shit out. I can’t keep helping him lie.
> 
> **Jeremy** : So you think the best way to help him accomplish that is leaving him in the middle of a battle that you told him you’d help him fight?
> 
> **Michael** : Eat shit, Jeremy.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Real mature. So, you’re just leaving then. Great.
> 
> **Michael** : Why are you guilting me?? Do you really want me to keep being a part of this lie??
> 
> **Jeremy** : No. I just don’t think you should leave Gavin alone when he needs you. And, you were both happy together.
> 
> **Michael** : You don’t get it.
> 
> **Jeremy** : You’re right, I fucking don’t. This situation is ballsacks. But still...if you were happy, you shouldn't leave that because your partner is making a huge mistake. That’s not when you leave someone.
> 
> **Michael** : I’m used to running, dude. I’m a shitty person, I know.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Are you seriously gonna start self-deprecating?
> 
> **Michael** : Thanks for this talk.
> 
> **Jeremy** : If you’re gonna be pissed at Gavin for not implementing the honesty policy, you better start using it your damn self. Do you honestly want to be alone right now?
> 
>  

Michael tossed his phone down onto the coffee table.

 _Do you honestly want to be alone right now?_ Jeremy had asked.

“No…” Michael says aloud.

He remembers how sad Lucy had looked when Gavin brought her into his home. _“You’ve never liked being alone.”_ She’d said. _“I can’t believe you didn’t even get a cat…”_

She asked how Gavin managed without so much as a pet, because being alone, especially at night, made Gavin anxious.

Michael took a moment to think about Gavin’s anxiety, and it made Michael feel awful that Gavin’s there without someone to support him through his anxiety.

He really wished that their situation was different.

_____________________________

 

Gavin could only stay in his room alone for so long. Well, long enough. He gets away with it for a couple of hours, before his mother knocks on the bedroom door. He doesn’t answer, but like parents do, his mother came in anyway.

“Hey, sweetie,” Lucy closes the door behind her -- shit, that means she’s planning on staying. She sits on the side of his bed. “I get the feeling that Michael isn’t going to be returning for dinner?”

Gavin doesn’t say anything.

“Did something happen, love?” She tries again, then she sighs and lays down next to him. Gavin’s on his side with his back to her. “Not to change dismiss what happened with Michael, but we don’t have plans for dinner do we?”

He sighs. “No plans,” Gavin snorts. “We just had lunch not too long ago, Mum.”

“I’ve gotten a bit more of an appetite since coming here,” Lucy explains. “But, I feel like I’ve also made things tense between you and Michael.”

Gavin doesn’t know what to say, so he shrugs.

“You didn’t say it wasn’t true.”

He doesn’t comment on that. “Why’d you and Dad split?”

Lucy freezes up. “Why do you ask?”

“I feel like I might end up losing Michael for the same reason.” Gavin says. “And it _hurts_ in such an odd way, because I don’t think I even noticed that I really could’ve had him to begin with. I didn’t even know I wanted him -- it all just sort of happened. One moment we’re just friends, and then next...I just wake up in the morning next to him and I’m like ‘wow, it could have been like this for so long’.”

Lucy’s brow furrows. “You mean your relationship happened so quickly that it sort of all is just catching up with you now?”

Gavin blinks, wonders if that sums it up. “Sure.”

Lucy takes a moment. “Gav, your father and I didn’t end our marriage for one reason that I could pinpoint exactly...and, I’m not sure whatever reason I tell you is going to help you figure out what’s happening with you and Michael.” She hesitates. “Why did Michael leave? I’m sure it was just an argument and he will come back.”

_All of Gavin’s bones tell him to be honest with his mother right now. He feels like belting out every truth he’s ever kept from her right now._

“Mum, why are you never honest with anyone?” Gavin asks instead. “Why do you _do_ that?”

 

_____________________________

 

 _Do you honestly want to be alone right now?_ Jeremy had asked.

Michael had spent a whole ignoring it, but he finally picks up his phone, with fingers greasy from eating a reheated egg roll from the fridge (that's all he could find, since he hadn't left much in his fridge when he moved in with Gavin).

Leaving grease smudges on his screen, he typed back to Jeremy.

 

> **Michael** : I'm not better than him, Jeremy. I'm afraid if things that are real. And, my feelings for Gavin are so real and I'm so scared shitless.
> 
>  

Jeremy sees the message after only a few moments, long enough for Michael to clean the phone screen with the hem of his shirt. He typed, Michael watches the dots as he does so.

 

> **Jeremy** : Great, so you're both kinda shitty. Go be with him, please. I'm sure he's miserable.
> 
>  

Michael reads the message again and again.

 

> **Michael** : It's not that simple…
> 
> **Jeremy** : Sure it is. You're making it harder than it has to be.
> 
> **Michael** : But there's still the issue with Gavin's mom, and isn't it weird? Isn't me being with Gavin weird? We're best friends.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Weird? Wtf, idc.
> 
> **Michael** : No, I mean, isn't it weird to just start dating your best friend after pretending to date him?
> 
> **Jeremy** : Jfc, do you like him?
> 
> **Michael** : Yeah, idky tho
> 
> **Jeremy** : Omg, holy shit. It doesn't matter why. As long as you do. So you do, yeah?
> 
> **Michael** : Fuck, yeah. I think so. Yeah, I do.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Ok, gross. Sweet. Now go be with him.
> 
> **Michael** : How do I do that??
> 
> **Jeremy** : GO TO HIS FUCKING HOUSE OMG I HATE YOU
> 
> **Michael** : WHAT DO I DO WHEN I GET THERE???
> 
> **Jeremy** : Fuck his butt or something!! Idk!!!
> 
> **Michael** : I'm serious!!
> 
> **Jeremy** : I literally have no idea and I really don't want to think of what you two are gonna do!!
> 
> **Michael** : Okay, okay.
> 
> **Jeremy** : You're gonna go back?
> 
> **Michael** : I guess!
> 
> **Jeremy** : Ok! Also, I'm on the phone with Geoff. He says good luck and go get em!
> 
> **Michael** : Wait were you talking to Geoff this whole time?? And reporting what I was saying??
> 
> **Jeremy** : Yeah, he called after you didn't reply earlier.
> 
> **Michael** : That was forever ago! Get lives!
> 
> **Jeremy** : This is way more entertaining than my life. Kat is out of town.
> 
> **Michael** : Whatever, fuck you guys.
> 
> **Jeremy** : We love you, too!
> 
> **Michael** : Seriously though, thanks you guys. I'm gonna go…back home now.
> 
> **Jeremy** : Geoff and I are basically squealing. It's so gross right now.
> 
> **Michael** : Ew, lol. Ttyl
> 
> **Jeremy** : There goes our boy!!!!

_____________________________

 

“You...got me flowers?” Gavin asks, taking them but looking entirely bewildered while doing so.

Michael flushes. “I literally had no idea what I was doing at all. Something just told me to pick them up...I was sort of freaking out at the time.” He admits. “My brain just sort of said 'get him flowers and everything will get better’ so I did.”

Gavin's lips twitch upward. “You idiot,” He is careful not to smush the flowers and he leans forward to hug Michael. “If you wanted to make things better, all you had to do was come back.”

Michael feels like he's been hit in the gut. “Gav…”

Gavin rests his head on Michael's shoulder. “My mum and I got into a huge fight.”

Michael winces. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Gavin nods. “I told her that I feel like her habits have become mine, and they're driving you away from me.”

Pulling back to look in Gavin's eyes with a shocked expression, Michael says: “You told her _that_?”

Nodding again, Gavin looks away. “But, that's no excuse…if I really, um, want this then...I need to come up with my own better habits and stop using hers.”

Michael shakes his head. “You didn't mean to act like that. Everything happened before we even realized.” He hesitates. “I'm to blame as well, I ran off. I have my own bad habits.”

Gavin doesn't say anything, but he moves to lay his head on Michael's shoulder again.

Michael puts his arms around him. “I'm not gonna run anymore. I am so sorry that I did that.”

Gavin still doesn't say anything.

“You hear me?” Michael rubs Gavin's back gently.

The Brit nods.

Michael pushes Gavin back enough for him to see Gavin's face. They make eye contact before Michael leans in to kiss Gavin on the nose.

Gavin smiles, wide and toothy. Goofy, exactly as Michael likes him.

He leans forward and brushes his mouth over Michael's. Side to side.

It's not exactly a kiss, there's no deliberate movement of Gavin's lips pressing against Michael's.

This is what an Eskimo kiss would be, if it were done with their mouths. What is this?

When Gavin stops and smiles again, Michael had to ask.

“What did you just do?”

Gavin smiles more. “Michael,” He says softly. “I'm happy, Michael.”

“Me too, you dope.”

_____________________________

 

There is clearly tension between Gavin and his mother when she comes from her room. She greets Michael, clearly glad that he's returned.

Gavin suggests that they order food in for dinner. Michael has both Gavin Lucy laughing when he tells them that he'd rather not have Chinese because the egg roll he'd eaten grin the back of the fridge had left him feeling some type of way. He had no idea how long it'd been in the back of his fridge.

Lucy suggests that they order Indian, and the boys agree. They all eat at the table together.

After dinner, Michael suggests that they all watch a film together.

Lucy sits on the big comfy living chair, Michael sits on the sofa, Gavin clears the table.

“I can't believe that you haven't seen this movie,” Michael says to Lucy after she's picked a film from Netflix. “This was the best movie to come out this year.”

“Which one?” Gavin asks, coming into the room. He sees the screen. “Oh yeah, that was class.” At the sofa, he stops in front of Michael.

Michael looks up at him. “You gonna sit?”

Gavin chews his bottom lip for a second. “Can I sit in your lap?”

Lucy pretends not to have heard, but her cheekbones pink up.

Michael clears his throat, and sort of wishes Lucy wasn't here. “Yeah, of course.”

He watches as Michael leans back to make room in his lap for him. Michael lays one arm on the back of the sofa.

Gavin turns around, sinks himself into Michael's lap. Their bodies fit together warmly and Gavin wonders if he'll be able to survive the movie without dozing off. Full belly, warm bodies. Happy.

The movie starts.

Michael rests a hand on Gavin's thigh at some point, which leads to Gavin playing with Michael's fingers.

It was pretty silly, but every once in awhile, Michael snuck his fingers out of Gavin's grasp and used them to tickle the Brit's ribs.

Gavin would giggle and reach for the hand and try to get ahold of it again. Once he had it, they settled into each other again and Gavin would get lost playing with Michael's hand again.

He traced over Michael's knuckles, felt the areas that were rougher on his palms.

Leaning his back against Michael’s chest, Gavin turns his head.

“Michael…?”

“Yeah?”

Gavin reaches up, pulls Michael by the back of the neck down to him.

Michael feels a soft puff of Gavin’s breath over his mouth and…

It’s dim in the living room, the hum of the movie is indistinct but welcome, as neither of them are paying attention to it anymore.

Their mouths are close, and Michael doesn’t have to do more than tilt his chin up to feel Gavin’s lips against his own.

Gavin, though he wanted it, wasn’t expecting it. He lets out a shaking breath and turns more to get a better angle. His fingertips pull at the hairs at the nape of Michael’s neck. He separates their lips and brings them back together again.

Again, Lucy is pretending not to notice. She doesn’t know that this is their first kiss. But, it is.

The silvery glow of the movie reflecting on their skin, the orangey glow of the living room lamp in their hair.

It’s scary and amazing and they can’t go back from this now.

_____________________________

 

Gavin is watching Michael get dressed for bed, cheek resting on his knees.

When Michael gets into bed, they’re both thinking about how this is the first time they’ve been alone since they kissed.

They feel like teenagers.

“Um, well…” Michael clears his throat, and reaches and turns the bedroom light out. “Goodnight, I guess.”

“I’m not tired.” Gavin says, but it’s a lie.

“Well, count sheep.”

“Don’t want to,” Gavin pulls Michael’s arm as he gets into bed. “We have so much to talk about.”

Michael knows it’s true. But, he wants to avoid it.

But...he knows that’s not good. They can’t avoid things anymore. Honesty policy.

“Okay,” Michael sits up taller. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“You kissed me.” Gavin grins smugly.

Michael scratches the back of his neck, blushing. “I mean, yeah, well…”

Gavin’s grin turns more sincere. “It was nice.”

“I know,” Michael tries to sound confident. “Well, was that all? Okay, goodnight!” He tries to lift the blanket to get under it, but Gavin holds onto it.

“Miiiichael!” Gavin whines.

“What??”

“We have more to talk about!”

“Like what??” Michael frowns.

Gavin clears his throat. “I want to...tell my mother tomorrow.”

Michael’s heart sinks, but he guesses it has to happen in order for them to really get started with...things. “Okay,” Michael reaches to rub Gavin’s shoulder. “I’m with you.”

Gavin smiles again. “I know.”

Michael smiles back, then reaches for the blanket again. “Is that all?”

“Well,” Gavin takes a deep breath, blows it out slowly to try and calm his nerves a bit. “Are we dating now?”

Michael blinks. “I...don’t...know…?” He sounds as unsure as he is. “Shit is still pretty weird, to be honest.”

“Okay!” Gavin sounds way more happy with that answer than Michael thought he would be. “What?” Gavin responds to Michael’s confused look. “You didn’t say no!”

“Oh,” Michael shrugs. “Well, yeah. We’re not _not dating_ , so...yeah.” He takes the blanket. “Alright, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Gavin nods and gets under too, turning so he back is facing Michael.

They lay in silence for a moment, before Gavin scoots back enough to press his body to Michael’s.

“What are you doing?” Michael asks a bit groggily.

“Being the little spoon.”

Michael snorts fondly, and wraps his arm around Gavin’s middle.

“Goodnight,” Michael says again.

“Goodnight.”

Another moment of silence. Gavin, speaks up.

“Is this weird?” He asks Michael.

“Yeah,” Michael starts laughing. “This is really weird. It’s _you_.”

“It’s _you_!” Gavin replies and turns around to face Michael. “Let’s not spoon, it feels silly.”

“Agreed.” Michael nods, then bites his lip. “Maybe we could hold hands though?”

“Please?” Gavin’s hand reaches for Michael’s under the blanket. They lace fingers. “This is gonna get uncomfortable and sweaty pretty quick.”

“Like a middle school dance.” Michael says.

Gavin snorts, Michael laughs too.

“It’s gonna get awful, but it’s nice now.” Michael already wants his hand back, his arm doesn’t want to lay this way. But, it feels right.

It feels really right.

_**They can face tomorrow if tonight ends like this.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> It took me so long to update because this chapter just DID NOT go the way I planned at all, and I just didn't feel right sharing it. But, I had to let the show go on -- and I felt even more awful leaving you all hanging for so long. 
> 
> So, I hope the chapter is acceptable? Can we still be friends?
> 
> Also! I'm excited for the next chapters to come. Their walls are going to continue going down with each chapter, and I'm excited to see them continue to figure out how to be romantic...because listen, they have NO CLUE. Everything feels awkward and silly because they've never interacted with each other like that and meant it. 
> 
> Which is why the moment in the living room was kinda awkward and off centered, and why them in bed they were literally like "what are we even doing? this is weird?" 
> 
> So, bear with me! I love you all! Tell me what you thought in the comments? Did I mess this chapter up? Ahhh (-_-")
> 
> (OKAY WAIT ONE LAST THING!!! CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH I LOVE JEREMY AND GEOFF BEING THE BOYS' RELATIONSHIP COACHES??? LIKE thank god. Okay, bye lmfao)


End file.
